


【TSN】【SE】少年事

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 一些旧文。
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Vide Cor Meum/禁欲期

“5月11日，晴。”  
写下这几个字后，握笔的手指停了下来，这短暂的停顿让墨水在纸上晕开了一个小小的黑点，Sean抬起笔尖，挠了挠自己的后脑，将钢笔扔到桌面上，塌下肩膀，重重地叹了一口气。  
该死的心理医生。  
他第578次在心里咒骂，充分地用脏话发泄之后，他再次拿起了钢笔，在本子上继续书写。  
“今天遇到了一个好看极了的人，他叫Eduardo Saverin。我为什么不能在半个月之前遇见他呢？”  
写完这句，Sean想了一会儿，扣上了钢笔的笔帽，将本子翻到了第一页。  
那是他半个月之前的日记。  
他看着满篇的日程安排，下意识地用手捂了一下左脸。  
半个月前一位漂亮且泼辣的姑娘在那里狠狠地甩了一个耳光。

“你活该。”酒保将威士忌推到Sean面前，对着他敷在脸上的冰袋幸灾乐祸，“我要是她，最起码要打断你的第三条腿。”  
“你才舍不得。”Sean朝酒保抛了个媚眼，可惜脸上的冰袋过于抢戏，这个媚眼效果甚微。  
“别和我提这个！”酒保露出一个恶心的表情，“我当初一定是脑子有病才会答应和你睡。”  
“那个爽的直哭的人可不是我。”Sean骄傲地翻开了自己辉煌的历史记录，可惜左脸的疼痛让他下一秒就龇牙咧嘴地破了功。  
酒保扯了扯嘴角，拿起小毛巾低头擦起了桌面，等到Sean将那杯威士忌喝完，他才终于又开了口，“呃……你，”欲言又止的样子立刻勾起了Sean的好奇心，见Sean瞪大了眼睛等他的下文，酒保叹了口气，但还是说了下去，“你觉不觉得你这样不太健康？”  
“我的能力很好！你亲自试过的！别造谣！”  
酒保白了他一眼，“我是说心理上面！”  
“这有什么不健康？！”Sean反问道，“你情我愿，简单高效。”  
“可你没发现你最近在逐步升级吗？！”酒保指了下Sean的左脸，“现在你已经不满足于一个了！”  
Sean回想了一下，发觉这家伙居然说的很有道理。  
“去看看心理医生吧。”酒保挥手打发了他，“我可不想因为你的这点破事被人把酒吧烧了。”

Sean挪了挪屁股，识图让自己坐的舒服一点，可惜这该死的椅子依旧硬的惊人，他腹诽着，等待心理医生给他新的建议。  
“所以，”心理医生说，“你需要把自己从xing里面抽离出来，禁欲一段时间。”  
什么？Sean以为自己听错了，但他面前的这个中年早衰秃顶老男人继续说着，“至少三个月，每天记录一下自己的感受，等到这段时间结束后，相信我，你一定会有新的收获。”  
之后的那些废话Sean全都没听进去，当他走出心理医生的家的时候，长叹了一口气。  
“Sean Parker无所畏惧。”他有气无力地给自己鼓劲，然后垂着头回了家。

4月28日  
今日无事。  
半个月后再看这两句，Sean叹了口气，合上了笔记本。  
一想到明天还要见到那个叫Eduardo Saverin的人，Sean认真计算起了自己感冒发烧的可能性。  
近在眼前却不能下手，这对于花花公子来说实在是太过残忍了些。  
“我能毁约吗？”他重新打开笔记，在纸上写到。  
“可我已经坚持了半个月了。”  
“之后还有一个半月呢。”  
“Eduardo会在这里待三个月呢。耐心点Sean，什么也不会耽误的。”

“咖啡？”  
第二天早上，当巴西人在座位上打哈欠的时候，身边的蓝眼睛男人推过一杯加了双倍奶的卡布奇诺。  
“哦，谢谢。”Eduardo Saverin接过咖啡，有些抓了下自己棕色的头发，“这真的是太感谢了。”  
“昨晚睡得不好吗？”  
“唔，宾馆床太软了，”Eduardo嘟哝着，他从纽约被派过来，在加州只待三个月而已，所以只带了必需品，“整个人都陷进去，没法子翻身。”  
“这可真糟糕。”Sean附和道。  
“是呀，”巴西人的脸红了一些，“听上去有些娇气对吧？”  
“不，”Sean摇头，“一点也不。”

“他喜欢硬一点的床，还下意识地问我是不是自己太娇气。脸红的样子很可爱，下次咖啡里记得多加糖。”  
Sean合上笔记本之后下单了一个新的床垫。  
两个月之后的第一次，当然要完美才行。  
他想。  
不然太对不起这两个月的艰辛了。

所以不管有用没用，Sean当然都要在每项都做到最好。  
“他喜欢生啤酒和卡莎萨。这东西不是做鸡尾酒的吗？他居然喝纯的！”  
“他在磕到腿的时候冒出的是葡萄牙语，或许到时候我会得到一夜的葡萄牙语教学？这可真性感。”  
“他居然会下国际象棋。我今天输的有些惨，明天一定要赢回来。”  
“又输了。”  
“他居然没告诉我他是国际象棋冠军！”  
“他喜欢玛丽莲 曼森，这可有些带劲儿了。”  
“五杯伏特加之后还能审帐，认真的？！”  
“他的棕色眼睛可真漂亮。”  
“他说自己之前养的狗狗叫Van，这名字可真有趣。”  
“他……”  
……  
“这一个半月似乎也没那么漫长。”  
Sean在笔记本上写完这句，长吁了一口气。  
“今天是最后一天，明天我就可以……这感觉真奇妙，期待，又有点，恐惧。可我又在害怕什么？”  
他在纸上询问自己，可并没有得到答案。

可世事从来不会十全十美。  
“抱歉，”对他的调情，Eduardo轻声拒绝，“看来我会错了意……”  
哦。Sean强作镇定地安抚Eduardo之后，回到座位上，抱住了自己的抱枕。

“我会错了意。这句话可真让人伤心。”

第二天早上，Eduardo的桌上没有咖啡。  
第三天也没有。  
“抱歉，你还生气吗？”第四天早上，Sean的办公桌上放着一杯焦糖玛奇朵，便签上面画着一个满脸探究的简笔小人。  
“没有。”第五天Eduardo的咖啡杯上被画了个笑脸。  
就这样，当天晚上他们便又凑在一起去吃饭了。

“我原本是不想理他的，可他这样说了，我又怎么能够小气。”  
Sean用笔尖在纸上戳了又戳，最后气鼓鼓地将笔记本扔到一边，趴在桌子上笑了起来。  
我干嘛非得纠结于Eduardo呢？  
明天晚上，他想，我要去夜店喝两杯。

“今天晚上你有事吗？”  
“没，没事，怎么啦？”  
“我外卖订多了……”被Eduardo的棕色眼睛看着，谁会忍心说不呢？

“今天晚上和我一起去看电影？最新的恐怖片。”  
“好呀。”

就这么，Sean的夜店计划一拖再拖，终于到了Eduardo要回到纽约的时候。  
公司里的家伙们借此去酒吧放松，三轮酒之后，究竟为什么来酒吧这件事便没有谁再记得了。  
当Sean躲过尖叫着的同事们走到Eduardo身边的时候，巴西来的小伙儿面前摆着一瓶已经见了底的伏特加。  
这个酒量可有些恐怖了。  
“嘿Eduardo，”他坐到对面的沙发上，“你还好吗？”  
Eduardo瞪大了眼睛，端详了他好一会儿之后摇了摇头，“不好。”  
“哪里不舒服吗？”Sean向前倾了倾身。  
“这里堵的难受。”Eduardo抓住了他的手，按到了胸口，“很难受。”  
“谁惹你了？”Sean回忆了一下，并没有想到Eduardo与谁有过什么冲突。  
“你。”  
“我？！”  
“你只想睡我！”喝醉了的棕发男孩指着Sean开始了控诉，“你就只想睡我！”  
“宝贝儿我没有，”  
“你还说没有！”Eduardo瞪着Sean抽了抽鼻子，“你以为我不知道你看心理医生的事！那次没约成之后你就不理我！”  
Sean发觉自己对此无法反驳。  
沉默让Eduardo更加不爽，“你还朝他们打听夜店的新优惠！你想去找别人！我那么喜欢你，你却只想睡我！”  
“是我的……什么！”Sean猛地抬起了头。  
他看着那双斑比眼睛，意识到Eduardo说的并不是喝醉后的胡话。  
“真抱歉。”Sean笑起来，挪了位置，揽住Eduardo的肩膀，“我的错。”  
“就是你的错……”Eduardo嘟哝着靠住Sean，闭上了眼睛。

特意更换的床垫终于有了用武之地。  
Sean坐在床边看着睡熟了的Eduardo，小心地给他盖好被子，转身给自己倒了一杯冰水。  
等到明天早上Eduardo醒来……  
Sean将杯子放下，拿出笔记本。  
“异地恋可不行，去纽约的调职申请该怎么写呢？”  
Fin.


	2. Linger

这种聚会实在是无聊极了。  
Sean实在看厌了这些水平过低的探戈，打了个哈欠，将手中的果汁放到侍者举着的托盘中，穿过屋子里弥散的烟雾，决定去吧台那里找点真正的喝的。  
当然，如果能和现在坐在吧台边的那位“好好沟通”一下就更好了。

“一个人啊，桑巴男孩。”他在Eduardo Saverin身边坐下，右手搭到对方的椅背上，朝着酒保示意了一下，“两杯苹果马丁尼。”他转向Eduardo，微笑起来，“我请。”  
“谢了，不必。”Eduardo干净利落的起身，走回了舞池边上，将Sean扔在了吧台前，面对两杯还未调好的苹果马丁尼。  
呦，一年不见，脾气倒是变坏了。Sean吹了个口哨，示意酒保继续。

立在舞池边的Eduardo一如既往的吸引了男男女女的关注。  
Christy——这个女人果然还是对Eduardo没死心——绕过了整个舞池，站到Eduardo面前来和他搭话。  
因为身高的关系，Eduardo微低着头，笑着和Christy拥抱，两个人攀谈了起来。  
然后，Erica——Mark的前任搭档，结束了和她现任搭档的即兴表演，也走到了Eduardo身边，点燃了一根女士烟。青白色的烟雾扩散开，Eduardo几不可查的晃了下肩。  
艳福不浅啊桑巴小子。  
Sean抿了一口杯中的酒，眯了眯眼睛。

Cameron带着他的弟弟结束了舞蹈，掌声和欢呼声在舞池边响起，而Christy，她在Eduardo鼓掌的时候踮起了脚尖，在Eduardo的脸颊落下轻吻。  
Sean放下了酒杯，站起了身，走了过去。  
“你的审美现在都堕落到给Winklevoss鼓掌了？”Sean搭上Eduardo的肩，对着那两位姑娘耸了耸肩，“为了你们的审美水平，听我的，最好还是离他远点。”  
Eduardo甩开了他的胳膊，并不理会他，反而是Christy瞪了他一眼，“我觉得该离他远一点的是你才对。”  
Sean不以为意的笑了笑，“是吗，Eddie？”两人间的旧称让Sean得到了Eduardo轻描淡写的一瞥，轻蔑且冷漠。Eduardo从未这么看过他。  
“难道不是？”Sean上下打量着Eduardo，“看看你现在的搭档，连个旋转都做不好，这次幸亏他没来，还能让大家的眼睛歇歇。”  
作为一年前主动提出拆伙的那个，这话可的确是刻薄的过分了。  
“不劳费心。”在Erica和Christy开口之前，Eduardo朝Sean点了点头，准备离开舞池边。  
“你就这么躲着我吗？”他拽住了Eduardo的手，而这些动作显然得到了舞池边所有人的关注。  
“Sean和Eduardo！”一片静默中，不知是谁尖叫起来，“他们今天要重新合作吗？”  
全场沸腾。  
人们为着这对天才搭档的再度共舞而兴奋，期盼像是病毒一样迅速感染了所有人，见证传奇的自豪感迷惑了他们的双眼，除了几位当事人，没有人在乎Eduardo那明显不虞的脸色。

Eduardo挣了一下，可是依旧没有挣开Sean的手，反而被Sean拽回了身边，“怕这么多人看到你现在的水平了？”  
Eduardo终于抬头直视Sean，“那就跳吧。”他的语气平和舒缓，似乎和Sean一起跳舞这件事无关紧要。  
Sean像从前一样拉过Eduardo的手，可却突然没了底气。  
他或许不应该挑衅Eduardo的。

节奏明快的探戈曲响起，Sean的手搭上了Eduardo的肩。  
侧身，Eduardo和Sean的胸膛相碰，双方对视一眼，脚下挪移，虽然已经一年不见，但曾经的默契依旧让两人的步法衔接十分顺利，旋转变幻令人眼花缭乱。  
探戈曲逐渐进入高潮，节奏加快，一个托举之后，两人同时旋转，改由Eduardo带Sean。  
Eduardo按照探戈的规矩目光游移着，而Sean，他随着动作贴近了Eduardo的身体，两个人的呼吸萦绕在了一起。  
Eduardo的古龙水味道一点也没变。  
Sean闭了下眼睛，有些贪婪的呼吸着Eduardo身上的味道，右脚脚尖在地板上画出了一条弧线。  
舞曲节奏再次转换，Sean被Eduardo揽住腰，抱了起来，他配合着做了一个踢腿的动作，双脚落地的时候，最终是没有忍住自己心里那点小念头，朝Eduardo欺身过去，嘴唇蹭过Eduardo的耳垂。

Eduardo无比庆幸这是这段探戈的最后一个动作，Sean的小腿勾过他弯曲着的膝盖，右手虚按在他的胸前，整个人以一种暧昧的姿势挂在他的身上。温热的呼吸在Eduardo的耳边扫过，让他在某一瞬间忘记了舞池边那几乎将空气点燃的尖叫和掌声。  
Sean Parker。  
Eduardo放开Sean，彬彬有礼的弯身鞠躬，借此定了定心神。  
他必须立刻离开这里。

Sean毫无意外的跟他走出了聚会场地，在停车场攥住了他的手腕。  
“Eddie。”  
Eduardo不动声色的深呼吸，试图将手腕抽出，可惜未能如愿。  
该死，一年不见，Sean的手劲怎么这么大了。虽然在心里腹诽，但Eduardo面上却堆起了笑，“Sean，有事吗？”  
“也没什么大事。”Sean靠到了Eduardo的车上，手却没有放开，“只是觉得我们应该谈谈。”  
“没什么可谈的。”Eduardo反而也放松了下来，“我们拆伙的时候就谈过了。”  
Sean讨厌Eduardo的这幅样子，他宁可Eduardo像是对Mark那样对自己发脾气，“Eddie，”  
“Sean，”Eduardo打断了他，“我们拆伙并且分手了，我以为我们一年前就知道这些了。”  
“我戒了大麻。”Sean干脆利落的说道，“今天刚好整整一年。”  
Eduardo终于抬起眼睛看向他，他的神色有了一些变化，眼睛中闪过的喜悦被Sean很好的捕捉，“那很好。”最终，他给Sean的回答波澜不惊。  
“哦，你想说的就只有这么一句么？”  
Eduardo低头笑了一下，“你还想听什么？”  
“我昨天拆伙了。”  
“那我祝你找到一个足够好的新搭档。”Eduardo再次试着挣脱Sean的手，这次，他的手被放开了，可没等他松一口气，Sean就捧住了他的脸，一个吻落在了他的唇角。  
“Eddie，你就不能说实话么？”Sean喟叹，额头依旧和Eduardo的相贴，“你在等我。”  
“我，”  
“如果你没有等我，”Sean没有给Eduardo任何机会否认，“你不会找一个笨到那种程度的搭档的，你们连最基本的步法转换配合都做不了。”Sean拽住了Eduardo的衣袖，轻轻摇了摇，“原谅我？我保证绝不会再碰那东西了。”  
Eduardo抬起眼角瞥了他一眼。  
“我真的不会再碰了。”Sean说道，“一根大麻烟你就和我分手整整一年，这代价太大了。”  
“是吗？”Eduardo终于有了些笑意，“我觉得咱们这样挺好。”  
“Eddie，”Sean大了些胆子，松松的圈住了Eduardo，“别逗我玩。”  
Eduardo动了动身子，却没有管Sean的胳膊，“你真的戒了？”  
“当然，”Sean从口袋中拿出那枚塑料勋章，“我怎么会骗你！”  
Eduardo挑了一下眉，接过那枚塑料勋章，“你为了一根大麻烟参加了互助会？”  
“这是一种态度。”Sean将手臂收紧了一点，“我在反省，包括当初我有多混球，那根大麻烟一直都不是重点不是吗。”他回忆起那根大麻烟引发的争吵和他当时的态度，将脸埋进了Eduardo的颈侧，呼吸着那在脑海中回忆了一整年的气味，将自己的重心压到Eduardo身上，“那么，我们重新搭档？”  
他得到了一个点头，于是他带着更大的希望问道，“我们和好了？”  
Sean等了很久，可Eduardo并没有任何动作，他有些忐忑的抬起头。  
他得到了一个吻。  
“You know I'm such a fool for you.”他的Eddie微笑着说道。  
Sean傻乎乎的笑了起来。


	3. Shoot

Sean看着那个印着奥林匹克标志的空空的柜子，叹了口气。  
看来昨天他不该一时激动用掉最后一个套子的。  
该死的巴西。他在心里骂了一句，别的就算了，居然连套子都保证不了。  
没有套子，这个破地方还有什么乐趣可言啊！！！  
知名花花公子，目前世界上最好的飞碟双向射手——Sean Parker立在奥运村发放避孕套的柜子前，心底一阵凄凉。

什么，你说出去买套？  
Sean的教练昨天出奥运村的时候不仅被抢走了身上所有的钱，还被劫匪们排队摸屁股。  
一个年过五十的肚腩大叔尚且遇到如此惨剧，Sean Parker自觉帅气逼人，自然不肯拿自己去冒险。  
更何况今天下午就要比赛了，拿完冠军之后再享受人生也不迟。  
Sean点了点头，决定今天晚上在脖子上挂着金牌来拿套套。  
“麻烦让让。”正想着，一个声音打断了他。  
Sean循声转头，只见他的死对头——昨天刚在场上用箭头废了三个靶心摄像头的个人射箭冠军Eduardo Saverin正一脸戏谑地看着他，“Sean，你这是在为自己感到庆幸吗？”  
Sean翻了个白眼，从Saverin和他说话的时候一贯冷嘲热讽，根本不用想，下句一定不是好话。  
“毕竟人的精力还是有限的啊……”Eduardo意有所指地瞥了一眼那个空柜子，“听我一句，还是金牌比较重要一些。”  
“52。”Sean说。  
“什么？”Eduardo愣了一下。  
Sean没有接话，反而将眼睛朝着Eduardo的裤子眨了眨，“够3个的量了么？”  
Eduardo瞪起了眼睛，“你以为谁都像你一样！”  
“哦，那就是还没用过……”Sean装模作样的点了点头，“虽说你的故乡该死的不靠谱，不过孩子，听我一句，四年一次，奥运村里套子可是硬通货……”  
“你闭嘴！”Eduardo红着脸朝他吼道，“闭嘴！”  
Sean乖乖地做了个拉拉链的动作，脸上却是一脸的得意。

作为他的死对头，Eduardo从来吵不过他，这次当然也是一样。  
“哼，你也就过过嘴瘾了。”Eduardo对他说道。  
Sean转了转眼珠，立刻将话跟了上去，“这么说你觉得我拿不到冠军？”  
“你对你的实力哪里来的自信？”  
“这么肯定？”  
“得了吧Sean，能登上领奖台你就得谢天谢地了。”已经金牌在手的Eduardo还是没有忍住自己的刻薄，而这过于主观化的感情在这一瞬严重影响了他对Sean成绩的认知，“我劝你多等一会儿，毕竟至少日后想起来，还是能够用套子来自我安慰的嘛……”  
这话可是挑衅了。  
Sean觉得自己必须为了男人的尊严而战，“要不要来打个赌？”  
“打赌？”Eduardo挑了挑眉，“赌什么？”  
“赌我能打冠军。”  
“就凭你？”  
“敢不敢？”  
“怎么不敢！”  
“好，说定了，”Sean志得意满地笑了起来，“今天我要是赢了，”他笑嘻嘻的凑到了Eduardo的耳边说了句什么。  
Eduardo脸色一变。  
“怎么，懦夫，你想反悔？”  
“谁是懦夫！”  
“那就好。”Sean拍了拍Eduardo的肩，“记得看比赛，不然你一定会赖账。”  
Eduardo怒目而视，Sean心情愉快地忽视了他，转身朝着公寓的方向走去。  
“追飞碟的小狗……”身后传来Eduardo的嘀咕声，Sean听了，不由得撇了撇嘴，食古不化的莱古拉斯也好意思嫌弃别人？！

有了这个插曲，Sean在夺冠后对着镜头做出射击的手势也就不足为奇了。  
当天晚上和教练庆完工，Sean拎着金牌敲响了Eduardo的门。  
看着披着浴巾来开门的Eduardo，Sean忍不住吹了个口哨，“呦，莱古拉斯，不错啊，愿赌服输。”  
Eduardo将他让进门，语气满是不耐烦，“少废话，要干快干！”  
“真不解风情……”仗着那丁点的酒意，Sean伸手点了下Eduardo的鼻尖，“不过你这样更辣。”将金牌挂到Eduardo的脖子上，他握住Eduardo的手腕，走向了床边，“宝贝儿你准备东西了吗？”  
“在床头。”Eduardo冷淡地回答。  
床头果然放着一瓶润滑剂和几枚印着里约奥运标志的避孕套，Sean凑过去仔细看了看，皱起了眉，“你这是……每个型号都拿了一个？”  
“是呀。”  
Sean的那点醉意全散了，他直起身，和Eduardo对视了两秒，“每个型号？！一个？！”  
“不然呢？”Eduardo反问，那表情无辜至极，似乎问出这句的Sean才是应该反省的人。  
Sean抬起头，对着天花板做了几个深呼吸，可最终依旧忍无可忍，他一把将Eduardo按在床上，伸手把床头的套套朝床下一扫，从口袋里摸出一大把避孕套，扔了过去，“没用完之前别想下床，求饶也没用，”他恶狠狠地扑了上去，“这可是你自找的。”

扯开睡袍的带子，Sean看着下半身空无一物的Eduardo忍不住笑了起来，“这么迫不及待？”  
“废话，你干不干，不干就滚出去。”Eduardo倒是颇为坦然，他甚至在Sean的身下调整了一下姿势，让自己躺的更舒服些。他全然没有意识到身为一个射箭运动员，这样的动作让自己本就发达的胸肌变得更加显眼。  
“当然干。”看着眼前过于醒目的，Sean舔了舔嘴角，将自己的裤子脱下随手丢到一边，拿过润滑剂朝Eduardo的胸口挤了一坨，“好不容易才赢你一次……”  
Eduardo冷笑一声，但Sean决定不去计较，他现在要做的事情比和Eduardo斗嘴要重要的多。

在手掌的热度熏蒸下，带着凉意的润滑剂逐渐升温，一点点地被推开，妥贴地覆上Eduardo的胸膛，又在手掌离开后迅速恢复冰冷，让人忍不住怀疑那转瞬而逝的温暖是自己的错觉。Sean的动作很轻柔，似乎Eduardo的胸是什么易碎的珍宝。当Eduardo的胸膛被润滑剂的水光覆盖，Sean的拇指转移了目标，在乳头上开始了揉弄，几下便让Eduardo的乳头硬挺了起来，“别急。”看着身下呼吸已经开始急促的Eduardo，Sean低头在他耳边调侃，“Eduardo，你真是该死的敏感。”  
“唔……”温热的呼吸拍打在耳廓上，Eduardo颤抖了起来，他抬眼瞪了一眼Sean，双手笼住胸肌，让它们贴在了一起。  
“好吧，由着你。”Sean叹了口气，调整了一下姿势，看似不情不愿地将自己的阴茎蹭进了Eduardo刚刚挤出的乳沟里，在意识到Eduardo那因为职业原因而过于发达的胸肌可以将他的阴茎全部包裹后，Sean吹了声口哨，开始了顶弄，不过很快他就没了这装模作样的资本，Eduardo低下头，用舌尖舔了一下Sean的马眼。“操。”Eduardo舌尖的勾弄实在是太有冲击性，Sean的大腿根绷了一下，但又很快放松了下来，“Eduardo……”在考虑了一秒润滑剂是否足够之后，Sean加快了速度，阴茎在在Eduardo的乳沟里面飞快地抽插，为了跟上他的速度，Eduardo只好改变策略，在Sean的阴茎劈开乳沟的时候，吮吸Sean的龟头，用嘴唇来奖励这位勇士。  
“嗯！”Sean低头看着自己的阴茎在蜜色的胸膛和鲜红的嘴唇中出没，Eduardo正全神贯注地关注着自己的阴茎，就像是赛场上瞄准靶心，扣弦发射之前的那一瞬一样迷人。

迷人……  
天啊。Sean忽然意识到了某个事实，他的阴茎因为这个念头而跳动了几下，白浊的精液喷射出来，尽数溅在了Eduardo的脸上。  
“Sean你个混蛋！”Eduardo闭着眼骂道，唇缝上的那些精液却趁此机会流进了嘴里，“你居然不提前通知！”  
“我的错。”Sean干净利落地认了错，他抓住Eduardo试图擦掉自己脸上精液的手按在了床头，“我来。”说着，他将自己今天下午刚刚取得的金牌从床边拽了过来，几下捆住了Eduardo的手腕，“你可答应了我今天由着我的……”将金牌塞进Eduardo的手里，Sean这才伸手去抹Eduardo脸上的精液，“我有个天才的主意……”他将精液用手指推到了Eduardo的眼皮上，细致地涂抹均匀，“精液眼罩，怎么样？”  
“混蛋。”Eduardo想要伸腿踹他，但因为Sean在他两腿中间的位置不得不作罢。  
“别这样，”Sean捞起Eduardo的双腿盘到自己腰上，在那巴西出产的翘挺屁股上打了一巴掌，“我的丘比特，你如今虽光着屁股，可却没拿着箭……别指望吓我。”他伸手摸了一下Eduardo的后穴，发觉那里已经被扩张好了，润滑剂的滑腻手感让Sean眯着眼睛笑了起来，“哇哦，”他将拇指塞进Eduardo的后穴里绕了绕，“这里这么想我？你应该早说的，那样我绝不去找别人……”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo打了个哈欠，“不行了就滚。”  
“对你我怎么可能不行。”Sean挺腰，将自己埋进了Eduardo的身体里，几乎没有任何停顿地开始了征伐。

“啊！”过于凶狠的抽插让Eduardo忍不住叫出了声，他摇摆着头，带着汗水的棕色发丝在枕头上氤氲出水意，眼睛上的精液维持着这黑暗的世界，随着他的动作流动，彰显着自己的存在感，“Sean！啊！嗯……”他的身体颤抖起来，手中的金牌被抓的紧紧的，上面的花纹硌得他有些疼，但从另一个方面来说，这点可有可无的疼痛让他感觉安全。  
“你可真棒！”Sean扣着Eduardo的腰，将自己埋进最深的地方，“里面又湿又热，每次我都想就这么一辈子……”话一出口，Sean忽然变了下脸色，他咬住了自己的舌尖，低头去寻找Eduardo的唇，“你真甜……”他逗弄着Eduardo的舌头和自己纠缠，双手将身下的人紧紧锁在了自己怀里，当两人的胸膛贴在一起时，Sean满足地叹息，用力将Eduardo抱起，让他坐在了自己怀里。  
“Sean？！”这忽然的位置变化让Eduardo惊呼了一声，被捆住的双手顺势落下来，环住了Sean的脖颈，金牌从手心滑落，在Sean的背上蹦跳了两下，随后便跟上了Sean顶动的频率。  
“唔……太深了……”Eduardo咬住下唇，皱紧了眉头，眼皮上半干未干的精液随着重力向下坠，堪堪停在了Eduardo的脸颊上，就像是一滴眼泪。  
Sean伸出舌尖，微抬了抬头，可最终却只是舔了舔自己的嘴唇，将脸埋进了Eduardo那被他蹭的发红的胸膛里。  
“宝贝你可真美。”Sean贴着Eduardo的心口张开双唇，无声的感叹。  
“Sean？”这有些奇怪的氛围让Eduardo歪了下头，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”Sean扣住Eduardo的腰，扶着他慢慢抬起身子，然后对准了敏感点的位置，狠狠地将他拽了下来，用呻吟和喘息抹去了自己刚刚险些暴露了的心思。  
过于激烈的抽插下，两个人并没有坚持多久就到达了顶点，Sean搂着瘫软在自己怀里的Eduardo倒在床上，解开那被金牌捆绑的双手，拨开Eduardo散在额前的发丝，Sean在那微翘的鼻尖小心翼翼地啄了一下，“我马上回来。”他说。  
“嗯……”Eduardo似乎累了，应了一声之后便将自己埋进了枕头中，看起来是累的狠了。  
Sean笑了笑，起身下了床，走进了浴室里。

当他拿着热毛巾回到床上的时候，Eduardo已经睡着了。  
看着在床上睡得安稳的Eduardo，Sean叹了口气，用毛巾一点点地擦去了Eduardo脸上的精液。  
“你睡得可真放心……”Sean一边嘟哝着一边轻手轻脚地将Eduardo身上擦净，在清理到Eduardo后穴的时候，他看着从穴口流出来的精液，忽然停了下来，他回头看向床头，那堆没有拆封的套子让他的眼睛慢慢张大，嘴角忍不住向上勾起，“丘比特……”他傻笑着握住了Eduardo的手，细细的亲吻那带着薄茧的指腹，“小坏蛋。”  
他哼着儿歌做完了剩下的清理，将毛巾随手一抛，躺到Eduardo的身边抱住了他，“我只能等到明天你醒过来啦。”说完这句，他坐起了身，将那一堆尺寸合适的避孕套一把扫到了地上，“你这届奥运不可能在套套上实现零的突破了。”他眨了眨眼，似乎还嫌这句话不够，便又继续说道，“答应我，明天我说出来之后你不许拒绝。”说着，他再次躺下了身，将胳膊搭在Eduardo的腰上，抓住Eduardo的手指，十指相扣。  
这一串动作吵到了Eduardo，这位射箭冠军翻了个身，将Sean像是抱枕一样揽到怀里。  
Sean静静地等了一会儿，在发现Eduardo的呼吸依旧平缓，心跳也没有大的波动之后，他放松了心情，回抱住Eduardo，带着对明天的期待，将自己投入梦里。  
许久之后，Eduardo睁开双眼，对着Sean小声地许诺，“我答应你。”  
Fin.


	4. Daily Settlement

Eduardo盯着自己刚刚敲好的招租广告，手指在鼠标上停了好久，迟迟没有按下去。  
他逼着自己回忆了一下银行账户里的数字，咬了咬牙，点了“确认”。  
向后躺到椅子背上，Eduardo闭上双眼，只觉得自己无能透顶。  
可是，又能怎么办呢？他皱了皱鼻子，心底只觉得讽刺。  
次贷危机之前，Eduardo Saverin可从来没想过自己居然会有寻找租户的一天。  
一群超前消费的蠢蛋。  
形势比人强。  
想到自己的公寓里会有一个陌生人的存在，Eduardo愤愤不平，可又无可奈何，他从头到尾又看了一遍那被自己一遍遍修改后无比严苛的招租条件，关上了网页，决定听天由命。  
负责做饭，会修电脑，不养宠物，不带人回家而且掏得出大把租金的房客……Eduardo都不奢望世上有这样的人存在。  
大不了和同事借些钱也行的。Eduardo自己安慰自己，欠个人情嘛……大不了下次发觉什么好股票的时候拉人一把。

下午就有人打来了电话。  
这个叫Sean Parker的人热情的有些轻佻，他确认了Eduardo的身份后，要求下班后就来看房。  
“我想要看到日常状态，这样没有落差感，问题会更少些。”  
Eduardo在心里翻了个白眼，语气却越发的温和，答应了Sean的看房要求。  
想想钱！不过就是三个月！  
挂了电话，Eduardo松了松自己的领带，低头继续工作。  
Eduardo比平时晚下班了十五分钟。

当在自家楼下看到坐在车前盖上的那个带着墨镜的卷毛时，Eduardo不知道是高兴还是失望。  
“Sean Parker。”那人从车盖上跳下来，摘下墨镜，伸出了手。  
太阳都落山了，居然还带着墨镜……也不怕走路摔跤。Eduardo腹诽着，露出一个微笑，“您好，我是Eduardo Saverin。”

Parker当天就交了订金。  
Eduardo睡前抱着被子坐在床上，仔细的回想着Parker的一举一动，寻找着Parker说谎话的部分，可他不得不承认，Parker或许是个不错的租客。  
穿着得体，言辞风趣，虽然态度上有些过于亲昵，但热情些总比死人脸要好得多。  
这三个月或许没那么难熬。  
Eduardo对自己说。  
可是这个看起来就有钱的家伙为什么不去住高级酒店呢？

Parker三天后搬了进来。  
几大箱衣服，全套的厨房用具。  
Eduardo转头看了看自己那空荡荡的厨房，敬佩之情油然而生。  
会下厨的都是小天使。  
“哦，你的冰箱里居然东西齐全……”Sean说道，“帮我个忙，和我一起吃晚饭吧，不然一个人实在是不值得做。”  
Eduardo在晚饭后觉得Sean在家里住三个月其实挺好。  
更正一下，Sean这家伙绝对是加百列级别的。  
厨艺不错，而且，风趣幽默。

Eduardo饭后主动刷碗好让Sean能去整理一下自己的东西，Sean眨了眨眼，低声道了谢，转头就走进了房间里。  
Eduardo拿着脏盘子愣了好久，Sean说话时留在他耳边的温热感觉顽固极了，舒缓中带着一丝沙哑的声音在他脑子里回荡了好久。  
想什么呢！回过神，Eduardo打开水龙头，只是耳根有些发红。  
他打开水龙头，冰冷的水打湿了盘子。

Sean也喜欢篮球。  
当天晚上，他们坐在沙发上分享了一桶爆米花。  
同时，他们不可避免的谈论到了支持的球队。  
“当然是尼克斯。”Eduardo不假思索，“你呢？”  
“我没什么支持的球队。”Sean懒洋洋的从爆米花桶里摸了摸，将爆米花塞进嘴里，“预设立场只会对欣赏比赛造成影响。”  
Eduardo在爆米花桶里一无所获，低头看了下空空如也的桶底，悻悻地将手收回，“旁观者视角怎么样？”  
“还不错。”他那有些沮丧的样子惹得Sean直笑，“你运气可是不太好。”  
Eduardo将爆米花桶扔到一边，拿起了啤酒瓶，并不打算理他，可一张嘴，却被Sean塞了个东西进来。  
Eduardo瞪大了眼睛，试探性的咬了一下，爆米花。  
“这才是最后一颗。”Sean朝他眨了眨眼，炫耀式的将手里爆米花抛的老高，张嘴等着它落下时，一只手突然出现。  
Eduardo咽下爆米花，对着Sean微笑着说道，“看来我运气还不赖？”  
Sean哼了一声，对着啤酒瓶喝了一大口。小混蛋。

第二天是周六，Eduardo睡了个懒觉，十点钟的时候顶着鸡窝头爬起来，一步三晃的走向卫生间，拽下睡裤蹲到马桶上之后听到了厨房里传来的声音。  
Eduardo瞬间清醒了。  
Sean Parker。  
Eduardo转过身，伸长了胳膊，拿过扫帚，将门掩上。  
太尴尬了。  
他将扫帚扔回卫生间的角落，托着下巴，不由得开始思考自己的现状。  
为了钱。长达五秒的深入思考后，Eduardo下了定论。

墨菲定律的存在是有科学依据的。  
因为这是Eduardo坐在马桶上和Sean面面相觑的唯一解释。  
“抱歉，”Sean憋着笑，关上了门，“看来你的运气不太好。”  
听着门外Sean的笑声，Eduardo翻了个白眼，如果不是正坐在马桶上的话，他一定会揍这家伙的！他发誓！就算为了钱也不能忍！

虽然家里多出一个人会带来诸多不便，但Sean的确是个不错的室友。  
这是Eduardo在体会了一周蹲马桶被围观、脏衣服被洗净、出门拿错了钥匙、回家发觉有晚饭的日子后得出的结论。  
毕竟这个整天宅在家里的家伙不仅会每天打扫屋子，还会认认真真做三餐。  
当然，如果他能在喝冰箱里的牛奶前看看日期，顺便降低一下帮Eduardo洗杯子的频率就更好了。  
当再次发觉自己的杯子从茶几位移到厨房后，Eduardo打开冰箱给自己倒了杯牛奶，晃晃悠悠走回了客厅。“Sean，这实在是太麻烦你啦，杯子我自己洗就可以了。”  
“随手的事。”Sean放下遥控器，指了指茶几，“我用抹茶粉做的曲奇，尝尝？”  
洗杯子的问题就这么轻描淡写地被略了过去。第二天早上Eduardo穿着睡衣从卫生间解决完个人问题后晃到客厅，看到了茶几上自己的杯子。  
他瞥了一眼，昨晚的奶渍已经不见了踪影。  
哦。Eduardo一愣，几秒之后，他给自己倒了杯水，如往常一般坐到餐桌边，歪着头端详对面的Sean。

“怎么了？”长久的注视逼迫着Sean不得不从盘子里抬起头来，蓝色的眼睛瞪地大大的。  
“没什么，就是——哎你别动。”Eduardo将手伸过餐桌，在Sean的嘴角蹭了一下，“好了。”  
“什么东西？”Sean跟着用手指摸了摸嘴角，“还有吗？”  
“没了。”Eduardo摇摇头，拿起了叉子开始吃饭，仿佛对刚才Sean一瞬间放大的瞳孔和加快的呼吸毫无所知。  
Sean确认嘴角没了东西之后，再次拾起了之前的话题，“你刚才想说什么？”  
“啊，就是想和你说一下，我过两天可能会出差。”  
“出差？去哪里？”  
“拉斯维加斯。”  
“又出差？你的老板可真是折腾人。”  
Eduardo耸耸肩，“没办法，我需要钱嘛。”  
“华尔街的人也会缺钱？”  
“唔，真遗憾打破你对华尔街的美好幻想。不缺钱的话我恐怕就享受不到这么棒的早饭了。”Eduardo对Sean说道。  
“你急需钱吗？”  
“算不上急需，只不过我看上一台飓风观测车，你不知道她有多辣。”  
“你想去追飓风？这可真是个有趣的愿望。”  
“你也觉得有趣对吧！”Sean的反应让Eduardo高兴起来，“所以我得抓紧把她娶回家。Sean，这次要不要我给你带米奇回来？”  
“米奇？不，我要唐老鸭！”Sean说道。  
“唐老鸭？你喜欢唐老鸭？”  
“当然！你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，但是，总觉得——我以为你最喜欢的会是Jack Sparrow。”  
“是船长，Jack Sparrow船长。”Sean摇头晃脑纠正他，接着口气一转，“我当然很喜欢船长先生，但你要知道，”他朝Eduardo眨眨眼，“同类型的帅哥还是不要挤在一起的好。”  
“Sean，我可真没想到，你居然还有这样自夸的天赋。”  
“我的天赋可多得是呢。”  
“我可不会怀疑这个。”Eduardo舔了下嘴角，番茄酱酸甜的味道在他的嘴里慢慢晕开，但他没有放任自己沉溺于美食中，“我不在家这几天……算了。”  
“什么事啊？”  
“没事，没事。”Eduardo迅速结束了这个话题，这有些唐突的反应让Sean觉得很奇怪。

不过很快Sean就知道了Eduardo当时想说的是什么。  
Eduardo离开纽约那天晚上，Sean按惯例在睡前打开了冰箱给自己倒了一杯牛奶，盖上盖子的时候，他的目光无意间扫过牛奶瓶，不由得一愣。  
生产日期是今天。  
Sean眨了眨眼，赶忙打开冰箱，将里面的牛奶瓶一个个拎出来看日期。  
四瓶今天生产的牛奶，按照Sean的习惯，这些牛奶刚好够他喝到Eduardo回来。  
这个人啊。Sean将牛奶瓶放回冰箱里整整齐齐地放好，喝完牛奶后打开随手了水龙头。  
“直说啊。”Sean一边洗杯子一边笑着嘟哝，“神神秘秘的。”

Eduardo回来那天，纽约下了雪。  
他还算幸运，飞机在大规模航班取消之前携着两翼上薄薄的霜雪完成了降落。登上摆渡车，Eduardo看着窗外如羽毛般飘落的雪花，将双手拢到嘴边，呵了下气。  
但愿我一会儿能打到出租车。Eduardo在心里暗暗祈祷。某些不合时宜的微小期待在心底一闪而过，但他看了看灰色的天空，将它甩到了一边。  
半个小时后，他终于坐上了出租车。  
“今天可真冷，伙计，你冻的脸都白了。”出租车司机将空调开大了些。  
“是啊。”Eduardo搓了搓手，“这该死的天气打车可真难。”  
“这么冷的天气，当然还是窝家里好。”司机哈哈大笑，“我一会儿也要回家了！”  
Eduardo听着司机如同Rap一样的唠叨和抱怨，颇为配合地在这位老兄对其他司机喷脏话的时候勾起嘴角。  
当然，他的好心情停止于打开家门的那一刻。

迎接Eduardo的，并不是他记忆中的温暖，而是一室的黑暗。  
“Sean？”Eduardo唤了一声，手按下了门厅灯的开关。  
咔哒一声之后，灯并没有亮起。  
Eduardo皱了皱眉，下楼去拉了电闸，回到屋里各处看了看，最后才在靠近窗子一边的床下找到了Sean。  
“Sean？”Eduardo蹲下身子，还没等他把Sean扶起，手心滚烫的热度让他张大了眼睛，“你可真不让我省心……”

Sean醒来的时候已经是深夜了。  
他的喉咙呼唤着水的滋润，高烧后的身体用酸痛向他示威，但之前自己在冷硬地板上爬不上床的无奈记忆和如今所处的温暖怀抱明白地向Sean宣布了Eduardo的归来。  
耳边的呼吸声节奏舒缓，Sean闭上眼睛，将全部的注意力放在这轻柔的声音中，一二三，一二三……梦神在他面前张开翅膀，再次将他拢入黑暗中。

“睡完我之后起来吃你做的早饭，这感觉可真不错。”当第二天他们坐在餐桌边吃着那些Eduardo在厨房里鼓捣出的勉强毒不死人的玩意儿时，Sean说道。  
“什，什么？什么睡了？！”Eduardo没反应过来。  
“Eduardo Saverin先生，我希望您能正视这个现实——在我高烧昏迷的情况下，您把我——毫无意识的我——睡了。”  
Eduardo放下了手中的刀叉，身体向前探，双肘撑到桌子上，歪着头盯着Sean。  
“难道不是吗？”Sean和他对视了一会儿，笑了起来，他将盘子推到一边，用和Eduardo相同的姿势压上了桌面，“难道您要否认？”  
“我只是在照顾你。”  
“别自欺欺人，照顾人没有照顾到床上去的。”  
“那是因为停暖了！”  
“这我可不知道。您怎么证明？”Sean舔了舔嘴角，朝着Eduardo眨了眨眼。  
这个混蛋。  
“你想要我怎么负责？”Eduardo将Sean的手拽了过来，低头啄了一下指尖，“这样？还是，这样？”  
舌尖在手背划过的感觉让Sean一个激灵，他猛的站了起来，俯下身子，朝着那边坏笑着的Eduardo吻了过去，“这样！”

三个月后的某个早晨，Eduardo趴在床上买下了飓风采购车。  
“梦想成真的感觉如何？”Sean将早餐放到床头柜上，坐到床边，伸手揉了揉他的腰。  
“感觉……嗯，你这个不付钱的租客可以滚蛋了。”Eduardo趴到枕头上，餍足地蹭了蹭，“别拦着我和我的美人恩爱缠绵。”  
“这可不对啊Eddie，”Sean凑到Eduardo耳边小声说，“我昨晚刚交的房租啊。”  
Eduardo抬眼看了他一眼。  
然后Sean的脸狠狠地感受了一下枕头的杀伤力。  
“滚蛋！”  
Fin.


	5. Evergreen

Eduardo回到小镇的时候正值黄昏。  
暑气尚未散尽，太阳在天边的演出恢弘谢幕，正是晚饭的时候，大家都已经回到了家里，镇子里已经亮起了灯，星星点点，安静祥和。  
Eduardo长舒了一口气，抬起脚却又停住，将行李扔到地上，好好的整理了一下自己的发型和衣角，这才拎起行李，走向这个似乎被遗忘在时间里，和他几年前离开时并没有多大改变的小镇。  
他终于回来了。

在前线这么多年，他竟没想到，小镇如今竟没了吃饭的地方。Smith太太的小餐馆已经变成了一家酒吧，大大的招牌一闪一闪，醒目且璀璨。  
站在街边，Eduardo对着那五颜六色的灯箱发了好一会儿愣，左右看了看，再三确定没有附近已经没了餐厅之后，叹了口气，认命般的推开了这间酒吧的门。  
这里最好不只是卖酒。Eduardo的胃可不会允许他碰那些火辣辣的液体的。

这家酒吧很清静。  
严格来说，除了Eduardo，就只有站在吧台后的酒保了。  
“呃……”许是那个酒保的眼神实在太过热烈，Eduardo和那个酒保对视了一会儿，压下心底那些转身就走的想法，磕磕巴巴开了口，“呃，我想，我是说，”Eduardo清了清嗓子，“请问，这里卖不卖吃的？”  
“当然！卖卖卖！”酒保急切地点头，几步跑出吧台，将Eduardo拉到椅子边，“快坐下，我先给你做个三明治怎么样？你喜不喜欢芥末酱？酸黄瓜呢？……”  
这一连串的询问让Eduardo有些招架不住，“呃，谢谢，不要放芥末酱，酸黄瓜就好。”  
“你稍等！”酒保转身就要往厨房跑，可迈了两步却又转回了身，“你要喝点什么吗？”  
“水或者果汁。”  
“来杯酒？我请。”  
“谢谢，”Eduardo摇了摇头，“我不喝酒。”  
“哦，真可惜，我调酒可是一绝。”酒保真情实感的惋惜道，他给Eduardo倒了杯菠萝汁，“你先坐一会儿，我就在后面，有事喊我一声就好。”  
Eduardo再次道了谢，在酒保离开后放下了手里的冰果汁，在心底开始琢磨这家酒吧的生意究竟差到了什么程度。  
手指蹭过吧台，没有尘土。Eduardo稍稍放下了些心，开始左右打量这间酒吧。

这里重新装修过了。  
Eduardo记得Smith太太在餐厅中滥用田园风格的小碎花，从墙纸到桌布，生怕哪里没有被那粉红色的玫瑰填满，乳白的窗户边总是会插着几只雏菊，合着窗帘边的浅蓝色蕾丝褶一起，总会让人想起织着毛衣的祖母。  
Smith太太的确是祖母。Eduardo不由自主地微笑起来，每次他来的时候，那位老妇人都会在他的面包上多涂上些他喜欢的蛋黄酱。  
她可是记得镇上几乎所有人的口味。想到这里，Eduardo再打量这间装修风格简洁的酒吧，不由得觉得有些冷硬。  
这可是偏见。他眨了眨眼，最终决定由着这偏见去吧。  
“谁还能不带些偏见呢？”Eduardo对自己说完，咯咯的笑了起来。

“看起来你很喜欢这里。”酒保出现的颇为不是时候，Eduardo敛了表情，再次恢复到社交表情。  
“我记得这里过去是家餐厅来着，”Eduardo歪了歪头，“Smith太太……她做的焗饭很好吃。”他将三明治拿起，手指在盘子上划过，瓷器那温热的感觉让他惊讶的张大了眼睛。  
“三明治的盘子必须要温的。”酒保颇为得意地说道，“不然会影响口感。我婶婶两年前去世了，所以，”酒保耸了耸肩，“我来照顾这家店。”  
“啊，”Eduardo连忙咽下嘴里的食物，“我很抱歉。”  
“没关系，她如果知道有人还在惦记她，应该会很开心。”  
“她是个很好的人，”Eduardo低下头，决定转移话题，“这三明治很好吃。”  
酒保点了点头，“那当然！”  
“那么，你为什么要把这里改成酒吧？”Eduardo笑起来，“你的厨艺明明这么好。”  
“没办法，”酒保在吧台后坐下，“小伙子们都去前线了，姑娘们自己就能做吃的，不需要餐厅。只有酒吧受欢迎，感谢当年的禁酒令，现在我们还能得到庇护。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”Eduardo没想到这个人居然还如此风趣，“可是现在……”他晃了晃手指，委婉的提醒，“这里……”  
“哦，”酒保倒是一副坦然的样子，“今天可是工作日，没人会想要带着宿醉上班的。而且……”他做了个鬼脸，“有些人喜欢在家里喝酒。说了这么多，”酒保终于将话题转到了Eduardo身上，“你不喜欢菠萝汁吗？”  
“别误会，我喜欢这个，只是，”Eduardo停顿了一下，“我没法子喝这么凉的东西。”  
“哦，是我的失误，”酒保恍然大悟，给他换了一杯常温的，“我应该在你说你不喝酒的时候就意识到的，抱歉。”  
“没关系。”Eduardo咽下最后一口三明治，喝掉了那杯果汁，“这可不是你的错，啊，我应该给你多少钱？”他从口袋里拿出了钱包。  
“不用。”酒保摆了摆手，“这可是从前线回来的士兵在家乡吃的第一顿饭，不需要付钱。”  
“不，我必须，”Eduardo拿出了一张纸钞想要压到盘子下，“你怎么看出来……”  
酒保笑起来，“这里每个姑娘可是都私藏着一张Eduardo Saverin的照片呢。”  
Eduardo的脸瞬间红透了。  
“得了吧，把钱拿回去，”酒保将盘子夺到手里，“我叫Sean Parker，就算我交个朋友？”

Sean交朋友的话当然不是随口一说，可他没想到Eduardo居然就真的一天三顿过来吃饭——当然，他的那些粉丝团也会一天三遍在Sean店门前聚集。  
小镇曾经的那些姑娘们如今多半已为人妻，如今的Eduardo对她们来说更多的代表着青春的远去，而那些刚刚长大的少女们则兴奋地找回了童年里关于那个美少年的记忆，她们虽然还不够进入酒吧的年龄，可这并不妨碍她们每天叽叽喳喳地躲在Sean店门口，看似隐蔽实则张扬地等着Eduardo的到来，小心翼翼地压抑住自己的兴奋，心里却幻想着一个又一个的浪漫故事。

“大众情人。”说这句话的时候Sean有些低血糖，正弯着腰在抽屉里翻糖块，Eduardo一边摇头一边无奈的笑，喝掉杯中的热牛奶，从口袋里摸出了块巧克力扔了过去。  
“你就不能换个牌子。”Sean扯开包装纸咬了一口，甜腻的味道让他满足地眯了眯眼睛，接着继续嫌弃道，“这牌子的巧克力难吃死了。”  
“是人间美味才对。”Eduardo又摸出了一块塞进自己的嘴里，“我想象不出比它更好吃的东西了。”  
Sean并不理解，他舔了舔那黏在牙齿上的劣质糖果，“我真怀疑你是不是外乡人了。”  
“怎么？”  
“你居然每天都来我这里报道打发时间，”Sean指了指外面的那些少女，“去找点乐子啊伙计。”  
Eduardo摇了摇头，“她们基本都是我朋友的妹妹。”  
“那就去找她们的哥哥。”  
“她们的哥哥？”Eduardo苦笑了起来，“我的那些老朋友，有些已经寄回了白信封，有些还在拼命，剩下的，多半已经结婚，我怎么好去打扰。”  
结婚之后怎么就不能打扰呢？Sean刚想开口，抬眼却看到了店门外的那些女孩子，随即想到了姑娘们床头的照片，他上下打量了一番比照片中多了些冷厉的Eduardo，最终也只能转移了话题，“巧克力是怎么回事？”  
“哦，那还是在前线的时候，”Eduardo显然也不想就刚才的话题继续下去，也就随着Sean说道，“在前线，烈酒、香烟和糖果可是硬通货，吃惯了这个牌子的巧克力，舌头就再也不认识别的了。”  
“你不抽烟。”Sean看了眼Eduardo干干净净的手指。  
“火药味就足够过瘾了。”  
“可你也不喝酒。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，将手中的杯子递给Sean，“我还要一杯。”  
Sean接过杯子走向厨房，转身的时候下意识地回头一望，坐在吧台边的Eduardo似乎在发呆，可眼角眉梢全是倦怠。  
正午的阳光亮的刺眼，窗外算得上是风和日丽，可酒吧里却丝毫没有温暖起来的迹象。Sean咽下巧克力，只觉得嘴里发苦，他倒了满满的一杯热牛奶，转身回了吧台。

Sean在第二天早饭的时候把两块巧克力放到了Eduardo的面前，虽不是什么昂贵的东西，但比起Eduardo口袋里的要好上许多了。  
“这是？”Eduardo有些不解。  
“请你吃。”Sean将牛奶杯子放到Eduardo面前，坐在了吧台后面的休息椅上。  
Eduardo看了那两块巧克力一会儿，忽然笑了一下，扯开了包装纸，将那棕色的糖果放进了嘴里。

“真甜。”当那块巧克力融化后，Eduardo轻声感叹。  
“你本就该吃点甜的东西。”Sean耸了耸肩，将面包篮向Eduardo的方向推了推，“你太瘦了。”  
“不敢多吃。”虽然这么说着，可Eduardo还是顺从地拿起了一个面包，温热柔软的触感让他有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“这是……”  
“快尝一尝，”Sean颇为自豪地说道，“这可是我刚做好的。”  
“你做的？！”  
“别那么惊讶，”Sean摆了摆手，“我可是镇子上厨艺最好的那个。”

酒吧里每天飘出的食物香味终究是勾起了其他人的好奇心，在某位大着胆子进来点了一份食物之后，Sean的好手艺就这么传扬了出去。  
“我这里现在已经变成餐厅了。”Sean趴在吧台上对着Eduardo哀叹，一脸的生无可恋。  
Eduardo不是很能理解Sean为何如此沮丧，“餐厅不好吗？”  
“这里可是酒吧！”Sean瞪大了眼睛强调道，“酒吧！是人们找乐子的地方！”  
Eduardo挑了下眉，“那我……”  
“你不算！”Sean没等Eduardo说完就打断了他，“你不喝酒，如果我连热牛奶都不能提供，那也未免太刻薄了……”  
Sean摇头晃脑的样子让Eduardo咯咯地笑了起来，“Sean，Sean——”Eduardo叹了口气，嘴角却不自觉的勾了起来“你可真是……”  
“嗯哼，”Sean点头，最终拿定了主意，“以后我来决定每天的菜单，爱吃吃，不吃滚。”  
“你这可不是生意之道。”Eduardo说道。  
“我乐意。”Sean的头微微扬起，说完后却又趴回了吧台上，“你明天想吃什么？”  
“牛奶？”  
“还有吗？”  
“嗯——三明治。”Eduardo想了想，决定还是不要太过麻烦的好。  
“我给你加双份的酸黄瓜。”  
Eduardo笑着道谢，将饭钱和小费放到了吧台上。  
“欢迎明天再来！”Sean拿起纸币吻了一下，捏细了嗓子和Eduardo道别，在看到Eduardo那无奈的表情之后笑弯了腰，“晚安啦。”  
“晚安。”Eduardo和他挥手道别，出门之后抬起头，那温柔且俏皮的星星就这么坠入了他的眼，“晴天啊……”Eduardo念叨了一句，迈步下了台阶，朝家的方向走去。

第二天的天气好的惊人，Eduardo从安逸的黑甜乡中醒来，拉开窗边的纱帘，让阳光落进屋子里。车铃声和笑声从远处传来，Eduardo微笑着循着声音望去，却在看到那绑在车把上的黑纱后一愣。路边的大人们严肃了神情，有些甚至划起了圣号，祈求上帝保佑，只有孩子们全然不知发生了什么，跟在邮差的自行车后面，像是往常一样奔跑嬉戏。  
在人们的恐惧和不安中，邮差停在了某家的门前，放好自行车，敲响了门。  
周围的人先是松了口气，待那侥幸和欢欣退却，悲伤再次涌上了人们的心头。  
“他可是个好小伙子……”人们互相说着各种怀念的话，目光却钉在那即将打开的门上，可怜和惋惜中带着些难以言喻的期待。

那扇门终于打开了。  
中年女人的笑容被邮差递上的白信封冻住，她扯了扯嘴角，似乎想要继续微笑，可下一瞬，泪水夺眶而出，“上帝啊！”她靠着门框，整个人不住的颤抖，周围的人们骚动了一阵，几个相熟的女人走出人群，扶住了那个女人，将她搀进了屋子里。  
门关上了。  
邮差解下了自行车上的黑纱，开始日常的送报工作。  
人们听了一阵那撕心裂肺的哭喊声，感慨了一番，各自离去。  
Eduardo只觉得有些冷，他拉上了纱帘，钻回了被窝里。

所有小镇上的人都出席了周日举行的葬礼。  
Eduardo低着头站在后面，对着自己手中的白菊花左右端详，牧师的声音在黑压压的人群上方回荡，空旷且凄凉。  
人们一个个地将手中的花放到墓前，Eduardo随着人群移动，将手中的花放下，想了又想，从口袋里掏出了块巧克力，递给了那神情麻木的女人，“这是……”他想要说些安慰的话，可又词穷，最终只是将那块巧克力塞到女人手里，沉默转身，准备离开墓地。  
“前线是什么样的？”女人的声音飘进了他的耳朵，“Eduardo，那里是什么样的？”  
“您尝尝那块巧克力吧。”Eduardo终于红了眼眶，慢吞吞的回答后，他深呼吸几下，快步逃离。

当天晚上，Eduardo坐在Sean的酒吧里，第一次叫了酒。  
“伏特加？”Sean一边感慨着一边将酒瓶放到桌面上，“苏联……”  
“苏联。”Eduardo拿过杯子倒满了酒，举起了酒杯，“敬我自己。”  
“奇怪的祝酒词。”Sean眨了眨眼睛。  
Eduardo笑了笑，只是小声嘟哝了句什么，举起杯子抿了一口，接着便是惊天动地的咳，“我就是他么的喝不来这玩意儿。”他重重的擤着鼻子，眼泪稀里哗啦向下掉，“艹……”他似乎有些不甘，但却还是将酒杯放下，再次端起了牛奶。  
“要不要换一杯度数低一点的？”  
“不用了。”Eduardo抽了抽鼻子，将酒杯推的更远了些，“算了吧。”他似乎有些沮丧，但又似乎有些释然，“Sean，”他切开了盘子里的派，咬了一口，想要说些什么，但最终只是笑着摇了摇头，“味道不错。”  
“那当然。”Sean随着Eduardo的话接了下去，并没有深究之前的一切。  
当一个人想说的时候，他当然会说的。

Sean并没有等待太久。  
1945年5月8日，德国在法国兰斯签署投降书。  
1945年5月8日23时01分，德军停止所有军事行动。  
1945年5月9日零时，德国在柏林卡尔斯霍斯特向苏联递交的投降书生效。

小镇上欢欣鼓舞地庆祝着胜利，那些家人依旧身处太平洋战场的居民们虽仍在担心，但胜利已在眼前，一个个便也放松了心情，开始期待起战争的最终结束来。  
酒吧里终于坐满了人，Sean像个陀螺一样在人群中转来转去，忙的连着出了好几个错。当Sean又一次将人记混，Eduardo再也看不下去了，喝掉杯中最后一口牛奶，他走进了吧台里，拿过了Sean手中的琴酒酒瓶，“我来帮你吧。”  
Sean看了他一眼，并没有质疑或是反对，端起盘子，乖乖地做起了服务生。  
Eduardo低头看了看瓶子的标签，拿出了酒杯。

人们直到凌晨才陆续离开，Sean面对着满屋待洗的酒杯，装模作样地叹了口气，转身进了厨房。  
“这可不好收拾……”Eduardo伸了个懒腰，一边打着哈欠一边说道。  
“那是睡醒之后的事情了。”Sean从厨房里走出来，将一杯热牛奶递到Eduardo手里，“喝了它。”  
“你就提供这种工作餐？！”Eduardo戏谑地笑，接过杯子，从口袋里摸出了两块巧克力，“喏，别犯低血糖了。”  
他们两个就这么坐在酒吧外的台阶上看着已经陷入沉睡的小镇，一口口吃掉了由对方准备的宵夜。

“你今天似乎心情很好。”将杯子放到台阶上，Eduardo转头看向Sean，“你请了大家至少两杯酒。”  
“嗯哼。”Sean点了下头，“难道不该高兴吗？终于要结束了。”  
“是应该高兴啊……”Eduardo的回答又轻又飘，却得到了Sean一个灿烂的笑容，他看了Sean几秒，终于也忍不住笑了起来，“前线那群家伙现在一定已经烂醉如泥了……”  
“前线是什么样的？”Sean抓住了这个机会，顺着问了下去。  
Eduardo歪着头仔细地想了一会儿，“一个公平的地方。”  
“公平？”  
“是呀，不论是炮弹还是枪子，死亡就是死亡，大家殊途同归。”Eduardo叹了口气，“快些结束吧，已经死了足够多的人了。”  
“这听起来可不是获得了荣誉勋章的英雄该说的话。”  
Eduardo皱了下眉，“我从未和别人说过……”  
“可这也不是秘密呀。”Sean说道，“虽然你不说，可镇上的人都知道。Eduardo，你是个英雄。”  
“我只是个幸存者。”Eduardo摇头，“算不上英雄。”  
“可是……”  
“Sean，”Eduardo打断了他，“你觉得什么样的士兵能得到荣誉勋章？”  
“奋不顾身。”  
“还有么？”Eduardo继续问道。  
“为胜利做出了突出贡……”Sean觉得自己明白Eduardo的意思了，“你是说，还需要被人看到。”  
“不只是被人看到。”Eduardo调整了一下坐姿，似乎接下来要说的话对他来说十分重要，“还要有合适的时机和足够的幸运。战争就像是一盘棋，只不过填进去的是无数的人命而已。可是弃子又做错了什么呢？”  
“听起来你对战场很不满。”  
“我厌恶的是战争。战场只不过是战争的一小部分而已。”  
“照你这样说，我都不知道我当初征兵体检不合格是不是另一种幸运了。”  
“你因为什么被刷下来的？”  
“哮喘。我连油烟味都受不了。”Sean耸耸肩，将话题转回到了Eduardo身上，“如果再来一次……你还会参军吗？”  
“当然。”Eduardo的回答毫不犹豫。  
“可是你刚刚和我说了你不喜欢战争……”  
“我的确不喜欢，可战争并不会因为我不喜欢而结束。既然怎么都要进行，那么，为什么不让它快一点结束呢？”  
“我还是第一次听说有人为了结束战争而英勇作战。”  
Eduardo没有回答，就只是笑着眨了眨眼。  
“那如果你所做的一切反而拖长了战争的时间呢？”Sean话一出口就察觉到了自己的失言，但Eduardo显然没有在意Sean的追问，反而饶有兴趣地思考了起来。  
“那也总比希特勒那个疯子控制了世界更好吧。”Eduardo点了点头，“要好得多。”  
Sean抓住了这个机会，他捏尖了嗓子，故作柔弱地抱怨道，“德国成为战胜国……光是这样想一下，我就快哮喘发作了。”Eduardo捧腹大笑，Sean得意地扬起了下巴。

他们聊了很久，直到天边微微发亮才意识到应该休息了。  
Sean站起身拍掉粘在裤子上的土，“帮我个忙怎么样？”  
“说吧。”  
“一个人吃早饭实在是太寂寞了，而且我讨厌定餐单。”Sean伸了个懒腰，“你想吃什么？”  
“三明治。”  
“你就没有别的想吃的？”  
“我想吃煎牛排你也做不了啊！”Eduardo跟着站起来，拍了下Sean的肩膀，脚步轻快地走回酒吧里，“哮喘先生。”  
如往日一般的调侃让Sean的肩膀松垮下来，“这才对……”他小声嘟哝了一句，跟在了Eduardo身后，提出了一个新的建议，“来帮我看看放多少沙拉酱合适？”  
“好呀。”Eduardo高兴地点了头。

吃完早饭后两人道了别，Eduardo一路慢慢踱回家，看着太阳从屋檐上一点点升起，对着阳光仰起了脸。  
“我们赢了。”他喃喃自语，“赢了……”  
随着清晨的阳光，Eduardo转身端详着这个刚刚被镀上金黄的小镇，情不自禁地微笑。

Sean发觉Eduardo开始对厨房有了兴趣，他刚开始并没有在意，但当Eduardo向他提出想要看看Smith太太留下来的食谱时，Sean还是被吓了一跳。  
“你想要当厨师？！”Sean瞪大了眼睛，忍不住掏了掏耳朵，“我没听错吧！”  
“没有。”Eduardo回答，“不止是我，大家都想吃Smith太太的焗饭了。”  
“我给你做。”  
“你会犯哮喘。”Eduardo拒绝了Sean的建议，“而且不止我一个人。”  
Sean瞪了他一眼，“别以为我不知道你昨天在那些人说了些什么。”  
“我就是馋了。”Eduardo耍赖地笑，“给我一个机会？”  
这样的Eduardo是Sean从未见过的，他鬼使神差地点了头，将那厚厚的一本笔记递给了Eduardo。

当天中午Sean就后悔这个决定了。  
Eduardo差点将厨房炸了。  
字面意义上的炸。  
Sean看着被熏黑的墙壁，忽然觉得人生有些魔幻。

“抱歉……”Eduardo在他身后道歉，“我会赔偿的。”  
Sean转了转眼珠，一副无所谓的样子转过了身，“算了，黑了就黑了，反正之前也没怎么白过。”  
“不行！”Eduardo坚持，“我必须赔。”  
Sean装作为难地皱了眉，“这可不太好……”  
Eduardo忽然来了主意，“我来帮你看店怎么样？！”  
“我可开不起工钱……”  
“开什么工钱。”Eduardo终于意识到了Sean的把戏，笑着呼啦了一把Sean的卷毛，“老板，管吃管住就行呀。”  
“当然可以！”Sean顺着话头继续向下，“你什么时候搬过来？我负责早饭。”  
“你本来就负责早饭。”Eduardo说道，“不过我倒是建议你搬到我家里去，”他指了指厨房外，昨晚的烟味依旧在屋子里盘旋着，“这可不是适合你住的地方。”

搬进Eduardo的家里这件事对于Sean来说有些复杂，他本来就蠢蠢欲动的心思开始沸腾起来，他忍不住幻想起某些事情，而这些幻想实在是太有诱惑力，以至于他当天晚上做了件蠢事。  
他敲响了Eduardo卧室的门。

“Sean？”Eduardo似乎有些惊讶，他的反应让Sean的脑子嗡的一声，瞬间脸红了起来。  
“抱，抱歉，”Sean磕磕巴巴地说着，心底狂骂着自己的冒失，“我就是，我就是来看看你睡了没……”  
“真的？”Eduardo似笑非笑地倚在了门框上，“Sean……”他用气声嘶嘶地说道，“你到底要不要进来？”  
操。  
Sean从没想到自己居然真的有这种好运，他立刻咧开了嘴，“当然。”

他们第二天理所当然地睡过了头。  
Sean醒过来时，他的肚子在抗议着饥饿，鼓动着他起身做些吃的，可怀里那个温热的身体是那么的令人留恋，他的理智和情感斗争了一会儿，终于是败下阵来。亲一下怀中人的肩膀，他忍不住笑了起来。  
“唔……”他的动作终于是惊醒了Eduardo，“Sean？”迷迷糊糊的声音让Sean下意识的抱的更紧了些，“饿了吗？”Sean立刻问道，似乎刚才那个纠结于起床的人并不是自己一样。  
“我要吃……”Eduardo想了想，“拌沙拉。”  
“好说。”Sean掀起被子起身，却忽然瞄到了Eduardo腹部的伤疤，“这……”  
他知道Eduardo曾腹部中弹，在医院里躺了三个月才捡回一条命来，可听说和真的见到从来是不同的。  
昨夜他曾碰到过这块狰狞的伤疤，可他当时兴奋于好运的降临，忽视掉了它。  
“Eduardo，”他坐回了床边，伸手在Eduardo的腹部小心翼翼地抚摸，“这就是……”  
“已经没事了，”Eduardo安慰道，“你看我现在好好的。”  
“可你到现在也没法子喝酒。”被切掉一半的胃经受不住任何的刺激，Sean感受着战争在Eduardo身上留下的遗存，忽然理解了Eduardo那天晚上说的一切。  
“怎么都需要恢复一阵子的，”Eduardo覆上了Sean的手，“医生说我一两年之后就能完全恢复了。”  
“我去做饭。”Sean忽然站了起来，他披上晨衣，逃出了房间。  
Eduardo躺在床上愣了很久，蜷起身子抱住了自己。  
清晨还是有些冷。他想，全然忘记了现在已近中午。

当Sean端着沙拉回到卧室的时候，Eduardo正靠坐在床头，阳光洒在他的身上，可一半的侧脸依旧埋在影子里。  
“起来洗漱。”Sean笑着赶他起床，“今天你必须把沙拉吃光。”  
Eduardo有些惊诧，但他随之放松了下来， “好的。”他笑着回答，“我一定一点不剩。”

Sean的酒吧终于恢复了酒吧的身份，至于里面传出的食物香气……酒吧老板从来不吝啬于为自己唯一的员工提供午餐。  
Fin.

彩蛋：  
“你怎么知道每个姑娘都有我的照片的？”  
某天他们坐在沙发上看电影，当Eduardo提出这个问题的时候，Sean是真的有些不知道怎么回答了。  
他试图转移话题，试图含糊其辞，但Eduardo的好奇心摧毁了他的一切努力。  
好吧，看来他是必须要说实话了。  
“因为我进过所有gn的房间。”Sean的脸烫的厉害。  
Eduardo挑了挑眉，“她们的哥哥没有揍你？”  
“谢天谢地，”Sean捂住了脸，“你们当时都在前线。”  
“那么，”Eduardo凑近了Sean的耳朵，“你有没有为前线制造些生力军？”  
“没有！”Sean终于是将Eduardo按倒在了沙发上，“而且鉴于我以后只会进你的卧室，所以也不可能有了！”  
“那你想要吗？”  
“什么？！”Sean震惊的停住了所有的动作，“你别开玩笑！”  
Eduardo的手绕过Sean的脖子，“我在报纸上看到了一个孤儿……一个可爱的小男孩，居然真的有人忍心遗弃他。”  
“当然可以。”Sean吻上了Eduardo的唇，“你吓了我一跳……他有名字吗？”  
“还没有，Peter怎么样？”  
“Peter？听起来不错。”  
“当然不错，Peter Parker。就叫这个。”Eduardo说。  
Fin.


	6. Gimme

Eduardo把喝醉的Sean拎走了。  
当酒会的组织人员向Mark报告这件事的时候，Mark的第一反应是莫名其妙。  
Eduardo把Sean拎走需要向我汇报吗？  
但谢天谢地，他的脑子还没有被这一晚连续不断的酒精完全腌透，这两个名字间的关系让他反应了过来。  
Eduardo，Sean，Sean，Eduardo。  
为了Facebook着想，他的确应该知道这个。  
Mark罕见地向那位工作人员道了谢，走向了电梯，按下了Eduardo房间所在的楼层。  
如果Eduardo不在，那他再去Sean住的那层看看。

Eduardo的房间门开着，Mark随手就推开门走进了房间，然后，他听到了声音。  
他呆住了，下意识转身关上了门。  
虽然不想承认，但毫无疑问，他听到了Eduardo的喘息声。  
更操蛋的是，Eduardo还叫着Sean的名字。  
这两个混蛋。Mark在心里咒骂着，几步冲到卧室前，准备一把推开门将这两个家伙痛骂一顿，但刚刚过于莽撞带来的后果让他在那道半掩着的门前停了一瞬。  
不过一秒，但对于看清里面的景象已经足够了。  
Eduardo全身赤裸地骑在Sean身上。  
“Sean……”Eduardo的声音中带着些哭腔，但身体却并没有停止摇摆。屋子里只开了台灯，暖黄色的灯光下，Eduardo的背如同被抹了一层蜜一样，每分肌肉的移动都似乎带着粘稠甜蜜的流动感，而平躺在床上的Sean的喘息更是令人无法忽视，修长的手指搭上了Eduardo的腰，轻巧地在那巡游，“Eddie你可真棒。”这有些沙哑的夸奖让Eddie颤抖了一下，握紧了Sean帮他维持平衡的手。  
Mark吞了下口水，放下了准备撞开门的手。  
他绝不会承认他的裤子变紧了。

无论Mark内心如何挣扎，屋子中的亲昵仍在继续。  
Eduardo伏下身子，与Sean鼻尖相贴，轻轻啄了下Sean的唇，“嘿，”他的嘴角向上勾起，带着些狡黠和得意，“你可真迟钝，居然才知道。”  
“我一直知道。”Sean拍了下他的屁股，“我只不过怕你忘记，提醒一下而已。”  
“狡辩。”Eduardo蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，想要直起身继续，可Sean在那之前与他耳语了几句。  
“你，你，”Eduardo似乎有些羞恼，但虽有几秒的迟疑，却仍在Sean拿起领带的时候顺从地低下了头。

苍蓝的领带在灯光的映照下变成了黑色，Sean的手指抚过光滑的面料，从耳后开始，最后在Eduardo的眼眶边停下。  
这无声的寂静中，Eduardo颤了一下。  
“Eddie，”Sean压低了嗓音，轻轻地询问，“怎么了？”  
“有些奇怪。”Eduardo回答道，“我，看不到你。”  
“我一直在呢。”Sean挺了挺腰，抓住Eduardo的手，“Eddie，”他的声音中多了些诱惑，“动一动，你可冷落它好久了。”

Eduardo抬起了腰，慢吞吞的又坐下。  
“我有点害怕。”当再次将Sean吞进身体后，Eduardo并没有立刻动作，反而停了下来。  
“害怕什么？”  
“呃……”Eduardo踟躇着，似乎接下来要说的话让他有些为难，“Sean，你要知道……”但他最终还是红着脸开口，“这样容易海绵体断裂。”  
Sean僵住了。

“E，Eddie，”他哭笑不得，只得坐起身，将Eduardo揽到自己怀里，“你这——”Sean明显的停顿让Eduardo有些奇怪，“怎么了？”  
“没，没什么。”Sean收回和Mark对视的目光，抱住Eduardo的腰，扶着他躺倒在床上，“我只是没想到你居然会担心这个，”他将头埋到Eduardo的颈窝，闷声笑了起来，“我可真开心。”  
“Sean！”身上人温热的呼吸搔的他皮肤有些痒，脸颊烫的过分的Eduardo动了动身子，绑在脑后的结被蹭的松散了些，Sean啧了一声，仔仔细细将领带再次绑好，然后，伸手拽过被子，盖到了两人身上。  
“你不嫌热吗？”Eduardo踢了他一脚，Sean则俯下身去用吻堵住了Eduardo的抗议。  
你是我的，才不给别人看。  
Sean用犬齿轻轻划了一下Eduardo的嘴唇，在心里朝着门外的那位旧相识恶狠狠地比了个中指，然后一边复习从小到大听过的所有脏话，一遍腻着Eduardo，用一个接一个的吻平复着心情。

此时站在门口的Mark并不清楚Sean内心的各种脏话，虽然已被发现，他却依旧鬼使神差地没有离开。被子阻隔了他的视线，但屋内的水声和两人泄出的鼻音暴露了Sean和Eduardo目前的状态。  
接吻。  
就算他们两个滚上了床，Mark也没有想过这个亲昵意味远大于情欲的行为会在他们之间出现。  
“Sean……”Eduardo黏糊糊的声音从被子下面传来，过于浓重的鼻音让他听起来带了点哭腔，“我看不见你，我想看着你。”  
“今天有我看着你就够了。Eddie，你不知道这领带配上你的皮肤有多好看。”被子开始了起伏，Eduardo的喘息声一瞬间变大，过了一会儿，他开始叫起了Sean的名字。  
“Gimme，gimme more. Sean！”Eduardo的声音高了起来，几乎与此同时，一只修长的手探出被子，抓住了身下的床单。  
被子波动和手指的颤动逐渐同调，在呻吟的伴奏下，Eduardo手指间床单的褶皱流动了起来，光与影逐渐模糊了边界，温柔地交融在一起。Mark屏住了呼吸，静静等待着这场交锋的结局，但就在此时，另一只手从被子下伸了出来，将Eduardo的手拖回了被子的庇护中去。  
Mark呼吸一滞，接着便听到了Sean的低吼。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
他需要立刻离开这里。  
Fin.


	7. 当我们谈到……

他们已经在一起三个月了。  
每周的周六，他们会花费一个晚上交谈。  
当然是周六，因为周五他们基本会整夜不睡，而周日，他们——主要是Eduardo，需要为了第二天的工作而早早休息。  
到目前为止，他们的谈话已经涉及了许多他们想要沟通的领域。众多的形容性语句，几乎不会出现单独的定义性词语。这样的遣词方式使得谈话进行的相当缓慢，可Sean坚持于此，“我可不想因为沟通这种小事而和你分手。”对于这种说法，他甚至有一套理论，“那么我得知道你平时的那些词语都指的是什么。”  
“思维的不同使得定义妨碍了沟通。”Sean的理论从来自成体系，“大家都以为自己知道对方说的是什么，可事实恰恰相反。比如鸡这个词，太过宽泛了，这只鸡是公是母，是死是活？我可不想和你一边各说各话一边满意于我们在谈论同一个哈姆雷特——一只鸡。”  
Eduardo对这个理论只有一点不满：“换一种动物，别拿鸡做例子。”  
“我坚持这个例子的必要性，毕竟在我看到哈佛校报并询问Mark之前，我一直以为那是一只黑色羽毛的母鸡。”Sean的语气相当奇特，那古怪的固执和做作的滑稽使得Eduardo又好气又好笑，最终他捏起一颗花生，扔向了Sean。  
“你这可是报复！”Sean将花生从沙发上捡起，随手就扔了回去。  
“解释一下‘报复’。”Eduardo将花生再次丢给Sean，如同他们的对话一样。  
“对自身损失的一种情感补偿。”Sean将花生与话语权一起还给了Eduardo。  
“你忽视了那些实际的报复行动。”Eduardo将花生放回盘子里，拿起水果刀削苹果。  
“我考虑到了。”Sean将盛着松子的纸袋拿到面前，开始一颗颗的剥起来，“报复手段的激烈程度与人们认为自己受到的伤害呈正比。”  
Eduardo想了想，“按照你的说法，我砸电脑时没那么恨你。”  
Sean有些自得的挑了挑眉，“谁会忍心恨我呢？”  
“我。”  
“曾经的你。”Sean纠正道，“现在你爱死我了。”  
Eduardo抬起了一边的嘴角，戏谑的摇头，“是吗？我倒觉得现在的你很招人讨厌。”  
Sean沉默了一会儿，将手中的松子递给了Eduardo。  
Eduardo低头看看Sean手中的松子，放下了水果刀和削了一半的苹果，瞥了一眼Sean，抬起了嘴角，“你这是在讨好我吗？”  
Sean点头。  
“哦。”Eduardo眯起眼睛嚼起了松子，“原谅你了。”他再次拿起水果刀，继续削苹果。

“还是给我吧。”他向内用刃的削皮方式还是那么让Sean害怕，“你最好减少拿水果刀的次数，这姿势太危险了。”  
“我从来没伤到过我自己。”Eduardo觉得应该为自己辩护一下。  
“你只是从来没有因为水果刀伤到过自己而已。”Sean哼了一声，显然一点也不赞同。  
Eduardo抽出纸巾将手指上沾到的苹果汁擦掉，气鼓鼓的靠到沙发背上，用沉默展示自己的态度。  
Sean看了他一眼，笑了笑，低头继续削苹果。

“和好？”Eduardo看着被举到眼前的苹果，朝Sean做了个鬼脸，接了过来，咬了一大口，“我没有生气，”他盯着苹果上的那个咬痕，“只是觉得有些可怕。”  
“Sean Parker说的都是对的是不是？！”  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，“你平时和别人说话的时候都会在心里这么自动校正吗？”  
“别把我当成刻板的混蛋。”Sean摇了摇手指，“我才不是那种人。”  
“是啊，你是个爱嘲笑人的混蛋。”Eduardo蹭了一下Sean的脸颊，“你就这么在乎这个？”  
“这很重要。”Sean认认真真的回答道，“至少你和我都在沟通这件事上出过岔子。”  
“是指你我之间还是？”  
Sean弹了弹他的脑门，“明知故问。”  
“别害羞啊Sean，”Eduardo躺到Sean的腿上，手上的苹果被Sean接过，放回了盘子上，“说明白你究竟有多害怕和我分手啊。”  
“你在挑衅你知道吗？”Sean捏着Eduardo的下颌，“小心我收拾你。”  
“解释一下‘收拾’。”  
“你是不是周一都不想去上班了？”Sean按了一下Eduardo的小腹，“我从来说道做到。”  
“比如说？”  
“等等！”Sean坐直了身子，“我们今天不是要好好聊天嘛！”  
Eduardo吃吃的笑了起来，一脸的恍然大悟，“对啊，好好聊天。”  
“小混蛋。”Sean咬牙切齿，试图维持两人的谈话能够进行下去，“你不喜欢和我这么聊天，我能问一下为什么吗？”  
Eduardo思考了一会儿，坐起了身，“因为这显然太过机械化了。定义的存在就是为了提高沟通的效率。诚然，它在交流中会因为个体的不同而有或大或小的差异，但这些差异就是沟通存在一个意义。鸡的公母，羽毛的颜色并不会改变它是只鸡的本质，所以Sean，我们这种沟通很低效，你也发觉了对吗？”  
“可是，”  
“Sean，”Eduardo捧住了Sean的脸，“不要担心我和你会因为沟通而分手好吗？如果我们之间出现了什么问题，我会和你说的，我保证。”  
“如果我们都没有察觉问题出现了呢？”Eduardo从来没想到自己会见到这样的Sean，他本该是个谈笑风生的混球，或是慧眼独具的天才，或是……不管是什么，Sean不该是这样的，患得患失，脆弱敏感，无助且悲观。  
“天啊，”Eduardo的声音颤抖着，“你居然这么没有信心，Sean，”他抱住了Sean，“抱歉，我居然一直没有发现这个，Sean，所谓的没有察觉只是因为忽视而已，我们早晚要察觉到问题的出现，然后，我发誓，我会和你一起解决掉它。别担心因为这个我会离开好吗？”  
在Eduardo决定再试一次的同时，Sean点了头。

他们沉默的拥抱了很久，直到Sean从他怀里抬起头，“我没事了。”  
Eduardo的手指掠过Sean的耳垂，温热柔软的触感让他不由自主的微笑，“Sean，”他知道自己需要安慰一下那因为爱情而不再英勇无畏的爱人，“当你听到苹果这个词，首先出现在你脑海中的是什么？”Eduardo拿起那个他之前咬过的苹果，“水果，手机还是纽约？”  
“我对苹果倒是没有什么具体的定义概念，不过，”Sean微笑起来，“我能确信的是，从今往后，我只会想到现在。”  
“Sean……”Eduardo在心里小小的叹息，将嘴唇烙上了Sean的眼角，“现在，我们得找个法子让你不那么悲观。”  
他们会解决掉这个问题，或许会有些波折，但Eduardo绝对不会对这个以及未来可能出现的任何一个问题放手。  
Fin.


	8. Take me now

“Sean Parker？！”看着那等在家门前的人，Eduardo皱起了眉，“你来干嘛？”  
“哦，我，我是来……”一贯游刃有余的花花公子磕磕巴巴了好半天，最终也没做出一个真正的回答。  
这大概是他最新琢磨出的羞辱人方式？Eduardo想了想，决定放过自己，不去更深地计较。他调整了一下方向，准备绕过Sean，毕竟他们之间如果真的动起手来，对谁都没好处。  
“等等。”显然，Sean没想着让他如愿，Eduardo看着自己被捉住的手腕，有些不明白Sean究竟在想什么，但最基本的教养让他绷住了脾气，等着Sean解释。  
"我能追你吗？"几秒的沉默之后，Sean有些无辜地眨着眼睛问道。  
“你是有病吧。”又是几秒的沉默，Eduardo深呼吸之后咬着牙回答。  
“我是认真的！”  
“我也很认真。”Eduardo抬了下手腕，“放开。”  
“不！”Sean瑟缩了一下，可却又毫不退缩。  
Eduardo是真的有些弄不明白了，“你究竟想干什么？！”  
“追求你。”  
“那你追求的人的方式还真古怪。”Eduardo撇了下嘴，没有忍住自己的讽刺，“抓着人不让走吗？”  
“我不敢松手。”Sean回答。  
“不敢？怕我揍你？”  
“你不会揍我。”Sean摇了摇头，“但是你会立刻荡走，哮喘病人一定是追不上一个超级英雄的。”  
“超级英雄？！”Eduardo侧过头打量着Sean，“你是不是需要看看心理医生？”  
“别想含糊过去，”Sean凑近了Eduardo的耳朵，“我知道你是蜘蛛侠。”  
“你的确是疯了。”Eduardo小声感慨。  
Sean笑了笑，反而放开了Eduardo的手腕，“老友重逢，不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
Eduardo点了点头，打开门，走进去，然后将门摔在了Sean的脸上，“Sean Parker，你还是回美国发疯去吧！”

真不友好。  
Sean对着眼前的门板叹了口气。  
这样自欺欺人有意思吗？  
他站在Eduardo的家门前冷静了几秒，最终决定明天再来。  
“Sean。”身后的门开了，Sean转过身，Eduardo靠着门框，脸色并不好看，但却依旧对着Sean开了口，“进来说。”  
Sean端详着Eduardo，确信他现在还算冷静之后才走进了Eduardo的家。  
门再一次被重重地关上了。

“你想要什么？”Eduardo示意Sean在沙发上坐下，“有话直说比较好。”  
“我只是想要你允许我追你。”这沙发有些太软，Sean调整了一下坐姿，免得自己陷进去。  
“我好像不得不答应了。”Eduardo靠在摆着咖啡壶的柜子上，食指敲了一下正在煮着咖啡的壶身，指甲和玻璃的碰撞声清脆极了。  
“我没有威胁你的意思。”Sean说道。  
“哦？”Eduardo嗤笑了一声，“那你急吼吼地跑到新加坡来是干什么？通知我你知道了我是蜘蛛侠？”他打开柜门，拿出一个素白的咖啡杯放到柜子上，“如果是这样的话，现在我知道了。Sean，你可以回去了。”  
Sean叹了口气。他就知道会这样。  
不过如今的局面的确是他自找的。  
“没人会知道你是蜘蛛侠了。”Sean低头看着自己的手掌，那里杂乱的纹路让他有些恍惚，“我抹掉了它们。”  
“哦，那还真是谢谢了。”Eduardo将咖啡壶拿起，给自己倒了一杯，“我是不是应该感激涕零，然后以身相许？”  
“不用。”Sean咬了下嘴唇，表现得似乎终于意识到了Eduardo的敌意一样，“蜘蛛侠救过我的命，”他抬起头和Eduardo对视，“你救过我的命。”  
“哦，那我们两清了。”Eduardo举起了手，但Sean忽然站起了身，“不，”他说，“我还欠Eduardo一个道歉，不，”他摇了摇头，“是两个。”  
“我接受。”在Sean说下去之前，Eduardo打断了他，“现在我们两清了吗？”  
“不。”Sean的回答干脆利索，“我的命可宝贵了，”他的语气软了下来，带着些不自觉地央求，“我欠你一条命。”  
Eduardo垂下眼睛，看着杯中微微摇晃的咖啡，“Sean……”他沉默了很久，转身放下了咖啡杯，走到了Sean面前，“你看，你喜欢的是蜘蛛侠，不是Eduardo。”  
“别想拿这个绕我。”Sean却并不顺着他的话头向下走，“我一直以为Eduardo是我，的，情，敌。”他一字一顿地强调道。  
“你，的，情，敌。”Eduardo笑了笑，对此显然并不赞同，“不止吧。”

当然不止于此。  
承认蜘蛛侠就是Eduardo这件事就是在承认Sean的愚蠢和自大。  
毕竟这个事实某种意义上让那时的Sean觉得难堪。  
虽不情愿，但Sean无法否认自己的愚蠢——他被“情敌”和“竞争对手”这两个词冲昏了头脑。  
且不说蜘蛛侠和Eduardo之间过于巧合的交替出现，单就惯用手这一点，Sean本应该能够发现Eduardo的问题——他一直在掩饰自己是个左撇子。  
该死的伪装。Sean在心里抱怨道。

他本来曾察觉到有些不对劲的。  
比如筷子——喜欢亚洲文化的人会用筷子并没有什么不妥，他们初次见面的时候，Eduardo甚至比Christy用的利落，可这样一个用惯了筷子的人，居然每次都会在饭后揉捏一会儿右手的虎口来缓解肌肉的酸痛。似乎用筷子对他来说是个辛苦活儿。  
比如挎包——Eduardo的单肩包习惯性的挂在右肩上，他的左手则全然自由，毫无束缚。  
比如……  
现在的Sean能列举出很多证明Eduardo是个左撇子的证据，但当时那些潜意识的违和最终都被Eduardo的另一些习惯掩盖，成了如今毫无用处的后知后觉。

可现在说这些已经太晚了。  
Sean抬起头，选择了坦诚。  
“我是个蠢货。”他说。  
一段令人窒息的沉默后，Eduardo忽然笑了起来，“你本来就是蠢货。”他耸了耸肩，“现在，”Eduardo指了指门口，“可以请你离开了吗？”  
“我明天早上来找你的话，不会打扰吧？”  
“你现在就已经打扰了。”这回答毫不留情。  
送走Sean之后，Eduardo将门仔细地锁好，蹦到了沙发里窝成一团。  
“混蛋。”他喃喃骂道，“混蛋。”

作为一个混蛋，Sean Parker百折不挠。  
Eduardo看着面前的玫瑰，有些无奈，“我们就不能不再见面吗？！”  
“不能。”Sean回答。  
“混蛋。”  
Sean将玫瑰递过去，“只要你喜欢混蛋。”  
“我还要说几遍呢？”Eduardo丝毫没有将花接过来的意思，“Eduardo，不，是，蜘，蛛，侠。”  
Sean叹了口气，“蜘蛛侠也没让我硬起来过。”  
“什么？”  
“对，你没听错。”Sean咬牙切齿，“你知道当时我被吓得多厉害吗？！”

哦。  
Eduardo的眼睛忍不住向下瞟，“那你现在……”  
他眉毛挑起的角度实在是太过微妙，Sean终于忍无可忍，一把将玫瑰塞过去，抓着Eduardo的肩膀将两人推进了屋子里。  
“你别激动！”Eduardo下意识想要拽开Sean，但却又将手放了下来，“我没别的意思！”  
这种越描越黑的话还不如不说。  
Sean迈了一步，顶了顶腰，两人的下半身紧紧地贴到了一起，“你要知道，”他凑到Eduardo的耳边低声说道，“兴致正高的时候脑子里蹦出情敌的脸，真的不是什么好体验。”  
“所以你就那么针对我？”那过于明显的勃起让Eduardo的脸迅速烧了起来，“真成熟。”  
“所以……”Sean继续自己的请求，“现在我能追求你了吗？”  
“你究竟是怎么发现我是蜘蛛侠的？”Eduardo避开了回答。  
“我试了一下用左手拿剪刀。”  
剪刀……  
Eduardo笑了笑，“感觉怎么样？”  
“糟透了。”Sean下意识地摇头，“不过这的确是个不错的伪装。”  
蜘蛛侠是个左撇子，这点能让很多人找错范围了。

“我真庆幸自己发现了你的伪装。”Sean凑得更近了一点，呼吸轻轻拍在Eduardo的颈侧，“不然我一定会后悔一辈子的。”  
“发现不了你还有什么可后悔的？”Eduardo反问道。  
长久的沉默后，Sean长叹一口气，将自己的额头贴在Eduardo的肩上，鼻尖顶进一朵玫瑰中，“你一定要毁气氛吗？”  
“不然呢？”Eduardo反问道。  
Sean忍不住笑起来，他在Eduardo的肩上晃悠着自己的头，伸出双手圈住了他的超级英雄，“或者你也可以教我习惯用左手？”  
Eduardo并没有说话。  
Sean有些不安，但最终，他只是从玫瑰花中抬起头，静静地等着Eduardo的回答。  
“傻透了，”终于，Eduardo勾起了嘴角，抬起手抹掉了Sean鼻尖的花粉印，“你一会儿一定会过敏的。”  
“没关系，”Sean的肩放松下来，“你才不会让我有……”最后那个“事”字还没说出口，他的呼吸就急促了起来。  
该死的哮喘。  
看着手忙脚乱找着呼吸器的Eduardo，Sean脑子里只剩了这样一句咒骂。

再醒来的时候果然是在病房。  
Sean对着雪白的天花板眨眨眼，还没来得及思考更多，就听到Eduardo的声音，“醒了？”  
Sean知道这一番作死是自己理亏，转过头乖乖点头。  
见他有些害怕的样子，Eduardo轻哼了一声，并没有揪着不放。  
逃过一劫的Sean松了口气。

医院呆久了总是让人觉得身上下一秒就会发霉，在Sean的再三要求下，他很快就出了院。  
Eduardo开车载他，打开家门之后将东西放到地上，转身就拽住了Sean的衣领，将他拖进了卧室，按在了床上。  
“亲爱的你可真是……”看着一把将自己裤子撕开的Eduardo，Sean口干舌燥，下意识吞了下口水，“热情的过分。”  
将Sean的内裤扔到床上，Eduardo抬起头对着Sean笑了笑，“我可是蜘蛛侠。”他呲了下犬齿，晃着腰，衣冠楚楚地坐到了Sean的膝盖上，“现在可是春天。”  
哇哦。Sean吹了个口哨，但Eduardo的下一个动作，让这口哨的尾音瞬间变了调。  
Sean的但蛋边出现了一把匕首。  
一把闪着寒光的匕首。  
“亲，亲爱的，”Sean试着向后退，可膝盖被压，他的尝试毫无用处，“你，你这是干什么？！”  
“我可是蜘蛛。”Eduardo说，“你要是想做蜘蛛的情人么……”他笑了笑，“最好乖乖的。”  
Sean倒抽了一口凉气，捂住了胸口。  
“怕了？”  
“有一点。你这样性感的过了头，我怕自己会犯哮喘。”Sean说道。  
Eduardo却似乎有些扫兴，他将手中的匕首甩到地板上，从Sean的身上慢慢挪了下来，“下次你再敢靠近花粉，”他的语气轻飘飘的，“刚才那个动作就一定不会是玩笑了。”  
Sean坐起身，揽住Eduardo将他压在了身下，“绝不会了，我发誓。”

Eduardo的唇软的有些过分。  
Sean用舌尖勾描着浅浅的唇纹，在Eduardo放松下来后长驱直入。啧啧的水声和两人的呼吸交织在一起，Eduardo的手搭上了他的肩头，Sean翘起嘴角，放纵自己沉浸在了这温柔的亲昵中。  
“Eddie……”一吻终了，他握住Eduardo的手贴上了自己的脸颊，盯着Eduardo的眼睛说道，“我爱你。”  
这一字一顿的表白让Eduardo红了脸，眼前这个郑重其事的Sean让他无所适从，Sean随后在他手腕的轻啄则更是让他丢盔卸甲，“Sean。”他叫了一声，语气里几乎算得上是委屈了。  
“嗯？”Sean用鼻尖蹭了蹭Eduardo，有些自得地笑了起来，显然对于Eduardo害羞的样子十分喜欢，他调整了一下姿势，拽下Eduardo的裤子，然后，拽住了Eduardo的右手。  
“宝贝儿，”他舔了舔嘴角，“我想要看你用右手撸。”说着，他将Eduardo的左手按在了一边。

Eduardo可以对天发誓，他没有揍Sean完全是因为讨厌医院的消毒水味。  
一天之内闻两次那味道对于蜘蛛侠的嗅觉实在太不友好了。  
当然，如果可以，他也能用这个来解释自己为什么就真的照着Sean的话做了。

虽然在生活的方方面面都注意掩饰，但在自慰这样私密的事情上，Eduardo并不需要勉强自己，所以他的右手在此事上理所当然的笨拙无能。  
大喇喇地叉开双腿，在Sean面前抚慰自己本就让他有些紧张，这不听使唤的右手更是乱上加乱，手掌将阴茎裹住的力度不对，上下撸动的节奏不对，连拇指在马眼上的揉蹭都不对劲，Eduardo努力许久，只在鼻尖沁出了几滴汗，他的阴茎依旧半立不立，并不情愿被唤起。  
“Sean！”Eduardo动了动手腕，想要让Sean解除左手的桎梏，但Sean并不会放过他，一番较量之后，不敢用全力的Eduardo停下了动作，“我想要揍你了。”  
“你才舍不得呢。”Sean将手附在Eduardo的手上，接管了这未完成的动作。  
“混蛋。”  
“你的混蛋。”

Sean趴下身子，在Eduardo的脖颈处啄吻，Eduardo随着他的动作向后仰头，将自己袒露在对方面前，Sean慢悠悠地标记自己的领地，带着些理所当然的懒散，但细碎的吻却落在Eduardo的每一寸皮肤上，满是珍视和沉迷。  
缓慢平稳的节奏让Eduardo放松了身体，慢慢地沉进垫子中，柔滑的床单将他妥贴地保护起来，他似乎要陷入轻飘的梦里，就此沉沉睡去，但Sean放在他阴茎上的手却在现实和迷梦的边界将他堪堪拽住，温暖干燥的手掌裹挟着他的右手，将颤栗源源不断地填充进他的身体，Eduardo很快就绷紧了鼠蹊，但Send的抚慰在此刻放缓了下来，将他卡在高潮的边缘，求而不得的痛苦被放大了无数倍，他想要自己解放，但他的右手只会帮倒忙。  
“Sean……”Eduardo很快就被逼出了哭腔，他呜咽着求Sean快一点，但他逐渐红起来的眼角实在太过诱人，直到舌尖尝到他的泪水，Sean才心满意足地放过他，开始扩张。  
感谢蜘蛛侠的体质，Eduardo的不应期短的惊人，Sean的惊叹和赞美让他红了脸，撇过头去装鸵鸟。  
“别害羞啊。”Sean将阴茎慢慢插入Eduardo体内，让彼此习惯了几秒之后开始了动作，“这棒透了。”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo带着哭腔威胁道。  
Sean笑了笑，听话地安静了下来，很快将他再次带到了顶峰。

“蜘蛛侠饿了。”当他们抱在一起享受高潮后的亲昵时，Eduardo忽然说道。  
“什么？我刚才没有喂饱你？”Sean一时没有反应过来，但手却下意识地探进了Eduardo的股缝里。  
“蜘蛛的那种饿。”Eduardo将Sean的手扯开，“去给我找点吃的，”他感受到了自己阴茎的再次勃起，“我在床上等你。”  
Fin.


	9. 棒棒糖

这有点过。  
Eduardo低头看着跪在自己面前的人，慢慢伸出了手，向后拽了一下那个卷毛脑袋。  
“Sean——”他觉得自己的嗓子有些干，于是咳了一下后才继续说下去，“你确定……”  
“当然。”虽然头皮被揪得有点疼，但Sean并没有停止手上的动作，解开Eduardo裤子的拉链后才抬了抬眼，“万圣节那天你什么都没准备，我只能自己找棒棒糖了。”  
卫生间昏暗的灯光下，那双蓝眼睛神秘幽深，和Sean调情时候的那一抹坏笑配在一起，竟让Eduardo在狭促之中看出了些坦诚的欲念。Eduardo心念一动，揉了揉Sean的头发，放松身体，彻底靠在了墙上，“棒棒糖——”他的手搭在眼睛上，隔绝了光线。  
这太过了。

Sean的舌头柔软灵巧，在他的阴茎上慢悠悠地舔，似乎真的在吃棒棒糖一样，舌尖在蹭到马眼的时候还故意顶了顶。Eduardo下意识地向前挺腰，可Sean扣住了他的胯，将他按了回去。  
“别动。”他命令道。  
墙有点凉，Sean掌心的温度却丝丝缕缕地透了过来，Eduardo的小腹肌肉颤了一下，阴茎更硬了些。  
Sean笑起来，张开嘴，将顶端含住后扬起脸，一脸无辜地朝着Eduardo眨了眨眼。  
这做作的纯真中夹杂的单纯讨好让Eduardo的心里忽然柔软了下来，他的拇指划过Sean的下眼睑，手指在那微有些胡渣的脸上轻轻一掐，“甜么？”  
“你比巧克力甜。”Sean说完后埋下头，干净利落地给了Eduardo几个深喉，成功让Eduardo只剩下了喘息和呻吟的力气。

Eduardo的鼠蹊绷紧了，这是他高潮的前兆。  
Sean有条不紊地将他一点点向上推，在Eduardo高潮的同时站起身，给了Eduardo一个温柔的吻。  
“尝到了么？”Sean将手从Eduardo的阴茎上松开，手指刮了一下Eduardo的眼角，然后凑上去舔了舔蹭上去的白浊，“唔——这里是牛奶巧克力。”  
“你听上去像是糖果屋里的女巫。”Eduardo白了他一眼，将自己的重心压了过去。  
“看来我捕猎成功了。”Sean圈住Eduardo的腰，将自己埋进那柔顺的棕发里，“这可是全世界最好吃的棒棒糖。”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo说道。  
Sean感觉到了他脸颊的温度变化，他笑了笑，将头埋得更深了些。闻着和自己一样的薄荷洗发水气味，Sean说道：“遵命。”

Fin.


	10. What do you want？

任何关系的本质都是欲求，所需和所得必须匹配，不然就维持不了关系了。  
这是Eduardo的父亲谈论起某位表亲家的离婚官司时说的。Eduardo当时十五岁，坐在一边听着父母的交谈，不发一言。  
后来那位靠着家里供养的表亲某次来做客，言语中带着几许自得：“看吧，和我离了婚，现在她什么也不是了。”  
出轨被抓，请了律师，闹了官司，掏出大把的赡养费了断这几年的婚姻关系，自此之后，两人似乎就再没有了什么相干。  
那位表亲走后，Eduardo的父母异口同声：“看来以后得少来往了。”  
那位表亲的前妻却依旧是Eduardo母亲的座上宾。  
三年之后那位表亲家里闹遗产分割，兄弟两人为了那些财产使出了浑身解数，听说那位表亲在那场争斗中输给了他的兄弟，所得寥寥。  
“刚赚了一笔钱，”那位表亲的前妻早已再婚，她坐在花园里和Eduardo的母亲一起享受着下午茶，“正好能买下欧洲那栋房子，我看上那里挺久了。”  
具体中间发生了什么，之后又影响了什么，Eduardo本就对这件事没什么兴趣，加上当时忙于学业，也就没有试图去了解，只是记得那位再婚后过得颇为顺心的女士不久之后就搬去了欧洲，住进了那栋她喜欢了很久的房子。  
“她总算是把这口气出了。”Eduardo的母亲再提起的时候，只说了这么一句。

“这些苦行僧算不算无欲无求呢？”  
Eduardo曾在柯克兰宿舍里问过这个问题，当时也是穷极无聊，一群人窝在沙发里看一部纪录片，片子里的那些苦行僧骨瘦如柴，每日只是冥想，并没有其他事情可去烦心。  
“也不能算是无欲无求。”Dustin想了想，“他们不还是为了修行么。”  
Eduardo喝了一口啤酒，觉得这话也对。

这两件事很是平常，只不过当Eduardo再次想起时，他感受到了刺痛。  
这种隐隐的刺痛其实从那个雨夜就开始了，不过他并没有太过在乎这个，毕竟还有那么多的事情需要去烦心，比如他冻结了Facebook的账户，比如Christy越发的疯狂，再比如说，他放任自己签下了那份协议，现在只等Mark掀出底牌。  
Eduardo有些自我安慰的想着：很快你就可以知道Mark想要什么了。

Eduardo从不是无欲无求的，他对自己的人生走向一直很明确，想要什么，不想要什么，一项项都列在他的清单上。  
就像是他喜欢亚裔女孩，想要和她们交往但却对Christy的神经质头疼，就像是他在乎Facebook，但Mark的关注显然更重要些，就像是Sean Parker的才华一点也不影响Eduardo讨厌他。  
一清二楚，简单明确。  
但是Mark想要什么，这对于Eduardo来说总是个谜。  
他不知道他的朋友对他的关心究竟是什么态度，毕竟当他催促Mark去吃饭或是去睡觉的时候，Mark总是会根据编程的进度和重要性来给他不同的反应。  
Eduardo也曾经想过自己究竟在这段关系里得到了什么想要的，思考到最后，无非是觉得Mark不错，自己想要和他做朋友这么一句而已。  
不过就这么一句最终也成了笑话。

Eduardo在接过那份文件直接签上了自己的名字，根本没有去翻看一下的欲望，他刚刚在公司门口遇到了Sean，那个浪荡子甚至对着自己微笑了一下，想来，能让他得到Sean Parker的一个微笑的事情也不过就是那么多。  
Mark邀请他来参加百万会员之夜时，他喝着啤酒，觉得那天应该就是Mark摊牌的日子了。

果然。  
面前的律师解释着他的股份已经被稀释掉了，他虽然一点也不惊讶，却依旧红了眼。  
气愤和失望让他昏了头，直到那两个保安将他礼貌的押送到公司门口，他才勉强冷静下来。  
我刚才居然没有揍Sean Parker。他咯咯笑着，抓住了这最后的一丝安慰。  
Mark或许也会想要他这个朋友，只不过前提是他得从Facebook滚蛋。  
得了吧，别自欺欺人了，Mark真的想要你这个朋友么？  
所有关于那段日子的记忆对于Eduardo来说都是黑白的，他在谈判桌前和Mark相对而坐，两人在律师的帮助下对他们已经死亡的过去进行尸检。  
开膛破肚，鲜血淋漓。  
Eduardo不知怎么，总是想起那位表亲的离婚官司和财产纠纷。  
然后心里只觉得说不出的讽刺。  
Facebook。  
Eduardo在为Mark的另一场官司作证的时候突然觉得Mark其实要的也不是Facebook。  
不过Mark想要什么，与我又有什么关系了？

拿钱，走人，他迅速的移民新加坡。  
新的朋友，新的生活。  
只不过每次认识新的人的时候，脑子里总是会琢磨：他想要的是什么？  
他有了很多朋友，毕竟他现在可是亿万富翁，很少有什么给不起的。  
Dustin曾经试图帮他和Mark和好，但被他拒绝了。  
关系来自于欲求，他现在对Mark无欲无求，这关系有什么用呢？  
除了让自己再一次被媒体关注，好像也没有什么好处。  
“我从来不知道他究竟想要的是什么，我觉得我给了他很多，但我给的都是他可有可无的，”他斟酌着措辞，免得让那个红发的朋友太过伤心，“而他真正想要的，”他低声笑起来，“Dustin，恐怕我永远是给不起了。”  
“可是你们，对对方来说总是不一样的。”Dustin很是惋惜，“我相信你们能够解决这个的。”  
Eduardo扯开了话题，Dustin也没有再提起。

Eduardo一点也不相信他和Mark之间的问题能够解决。  
他们之间的任何问题都没有真正的被解决过。  
回想起来，Eduardo自己都惊讶于他们之间的关系居然存在了那么久。  
一切都是错位的。

后来他在一个聚会上偶遇了Sean Parker，从戒毒所出来的Sean沉稳了很多，他们两个一起坐在房间的角落里喝红酒，没有人提起两人间曾经的那些纠纷。  
“你怎么会来了新加坡？”  
“在美国呆烦了。”Sean晃悠着酒杯，笑容里还能找到些残存的放荡和不羁，“想起你现在住在新加坡，索性来看看。”  
“你就不怕我揍你？”不过一杯红酒，Eduardo却觉得有些微醺，Sean某种意义上也能算作老友，他点了点头，“我一直想要补上那一拳头。”  
“你想打我？当然可以，”Sean站起了身，双手叉腰，一副豁出去的样子，“现在打吧，只不过打完之后这件事就算是过去了。”  
“真让我打？”  
“当然。”  
Eduardo笑了好一阵，伸出拳头，抵了下Sean的肩膀。

从那次见面之后，Sean就时不时的来找他喝酒，撇去偏见，Sean算是个有趣的人，不，有趣至极的人才对。Eduardo自觉一贯无趣，也乐得和Sean一起找些乐子。  
他们一起出去餐厅尝试各种菜色，吃晚饭后如果还有心情，去酒吧喝两杯，偶尔比比谁要到的号码更多，更多时候天南海北的聊一会儿，有时候他们倒是会说起Facebook和Mark。  
“所以你当时是吃我的醋。”Sean一脸的得意，“你那时候怕我会抢走你的Mark。”  
“从来没有什么我的Mark，”Eduardo倒是承认了前面的那半句，“我当时嫉妒死你了。”  
“费力不讨好。”Sean评价道，“你以为保姆是他想要的？”  
“那他想要什么？”  
“Facebook，”Sean摇了摇头，举起了酒杯，“刚开始我能确信是Facebook，现在么，我倒不敢说了。”  
“还有你不知道的事情？”  
“我不知道的事情可是有很多，”他的调侃让Sean皱了皱眉，“你又在消遣我。”  
Eduardo也不回话，只是笑，棕色的眼睛里满是快乐。  
“你还笑。”Sean凑近了他，“你这么笑起来可真好看。”  
“是么？”  
“是的。好看极了。”  
那天他们互相搀扶着走出了酒吧，成功的将对方带到了床上。

醒来后不免尴尬，但Eduardo不得不承认那天晚上真的该死的火辣。  
Sean没有如他所想逃回美国或是躲他，而是捧了一大束玫瑰在家门口堵住了他。  
“和我交往吧。”  
Eduardo歪了歪头，过了一会儿终于将那个问题从脑子里拎了出来，“Sean，”他问，“你想要什么？”  
“你能给我什么？”  
Sean的反问让他沉默了一会儿，他想了又想，发觉自己从心里喜欢这束Sean递给他的玫瑰花，“好吧，我们在一起吧。”Eduardo接过玫瑰，凑过去吻了Sean的脸颊，“现在我们在一起啦。”  
Fin.


	11. 人人都有中二期

看着眼前鲜红的鸡窝头，Sean有生以来第一次觉得自己需要降压药。  
“亲爱的，”吸血鬼勉力控制住了没有尖叫，但声音中的颤动显然比平时厉害的多，“你这是……新时尚？”  
狼人的尾巴在身后慢慢地晃，棕色的眼睛亮晶晶地朝着他眨呀眨，“好看吗？！”  
Sean闭上眼睛，将“好看”两个字从喉咙里挤了出来。  
睁眼说瞎话对于一个已经一把年纪了的吸血鬼实在太残酷，所以他选择闭眼胡吹。  
“我就知道你会喜欢！”  
他的回答让小狼人兴高采烈，尾巴摇得飞快，看着Eduardo的样子，Sean忽然有了不祥的预感。  
“下次我再试试蓝色！你一定也喜欢！”Eduardo嘟哝着，“Wade他们染的可漂亮了。”  
Sean喉头一甜，缓了两秒之后才开口问道，“谁？！”  
“Wade啊！”  
那个混蛋。Sean决定下次见面把这该死的雇佣兵撕成两半。  
不过在那之前——Wade有头发吗？！  
“是Wade给别人染的。”Eduardo回答，“Wade说这是最新的时尚，最棒的颜色，每个人都喜欢。”  
他还说这颜色意味着爱情。狼人在心底想，染了之后你就能喜欢我。  
“蓝色也是他建议的吗？”Sean问道。  
Eduardo点头。  
好的，下次见面他会把Wade撕的更碎一点的。Sean发誓。

不过对着自己养大的狼崽子，Sean显然不能这样不顾形象，哪怕目前这小狼崽子看上去像是只火鸡也不行。  
“你最好看了。”Sean伸出手去揉Eduardo的头发，摸到明显超量的发胶时动作一顿，但最终还是没有撤回手，“不需要刻意追随别人的时尚。”  
嗯，时尚。  
Sean感受着手掌上的黏腻，忽然记起了Eduardo小时候在他身上圈过的地盘。这感觉真糟。Sean摇摇头，让脸上的温热感觉散去，转而开始回忆他们的年龄差和Eduardo最近鼓捣的各种新潮玩意儿。  
Sean深刻地认识到了自己和Eduardo之间的代沟。  
至少他是没有顶着这样一个头型的勇气的。  
更别说一路走回来了。  
他的小狼人是不是有哈士奇血统？  
如果是真的，这可不太妙。

“哦……”Eduardo的语气降了下去，身后的尾巴随着耷拉到了地上，“我就染回去……”  
他总是容易忘了他的小狼人对他有多在意。  
Sean叹了口气，一边继续揉Eduardo的头发一边用另一只手挠了挠他的下巴，“真的挺好看的，只是这改变有点突然，我不太习惯。”  
“那我可以染蓝的吗？！”他的话让Eduardo立刻重拾了兴趣。  
“呃……当然……可以。”Sean默诵着《青春期家长注意事项手册》，努力让自己平静下来。  
很好，控制住，Sean对自己说，让他感觉到自己被尊重，平心静气地提出建议。  
“你要选哪种蓝色呢？”Sean问，“蓝色有那么多。”  
他的小狼人显然没有思考过这个问题，年轻人特有的鲁莽让他将脑子里出现的第一个答案脱口而出，“荧光蓝？”  
“那我们的晚安吻就此取消。”Sean说。  
“天空蓝呢？”  
“不能衬出你的眼睛。”  
……  
……  
最终，他们定下了藏蓝色，颜色近乎于黑的藏蓝。  
这个结果让他们都很满意。

但他们都没有意识到狼人的头毛和人类是人不一样的。  
所以Eduardo当晚在浴室的镜子里看到了自己恢复本色的头发和满地的血红。  
这看上去感觉真浪费。  
对血液太过熟悉的狼崽子叹了口气，冲洗干净浴室，披上了浴巾。  
“Sean！”打开门的一瞬，水汽就蒙上了他的双眼，小狼人跑了两步，一头扎进了Sean的怀里，“这东西居然掉色！”  
Sean抱住Eduardo，让他趴在自己肩头伤感抱怨，蹭着Eduardo湿漉漉的棕发，吸血鬼几不可查的松了口气。

如同往常一样，他的小狼崽子在他的肩头趴了不到十分钟就睡着了，Sean拢了拢他已经干透了的头发，小心翼翼地将他抱到床上。  
拉好窗帘，给Eduardo套上睡衣，Sean铺好被子，在Eduardo的床边坐下。  
我的小崽子。  
他笑起来，摸了摸Eduardo的额头，低声说道。“傻狗。”  
看在这玩意儿掉色的份上，Sean仁慈地决定下次见到Wade的时候只把他撕成四块。  
Fin.


	12. 莫比乌斯

这篇里有多个时间线，所以留白意味着视角或是时空的转换。  
By：讨厌分割线的某人

这么热情的还真是少见。  
如果不是知道Eduardo在追自己，Sean一定会报警的。  
上班送，下班等，连工作期间送咖啡零食的外卖小哥都已经熟稔到和他抱怨女朋友了。  
不要说全公司，整座楼都知道Sean Parker有个热情体贴的追求者。  
“那个人帅极了，”他的助理和Dustin手下的一个技术员咬耳朵，“我看见过一次，笑起来的时候好像热巧克力一样甜蜜。”  
Sean其实挺享受这个的。  
万众瞩目的同时虐虐单身狗玩儿，想想就过瘾。

他和Eduardo是在晚宴上遇见的。  
其实在他看见Eduardo第一眼时想过去搭讪，可惜对方被抢了先。  
“你好，我是Eduardo Saverin。”  
“Sean Parker。”Sean决定稍作矜持，毕竟这可是个严肃的场合，太过急切可不行。  
“你好啊Sean，”Eduardo凑近他耳边，“这地方无聊透了。”  
温热的呼吸和暗哑的话语让他笑了起来，“出去逛逛？”  
他们在花园里干的事情一点也不体面，不过管他呢，Eduardo整个人都棒透了。  
他可从来没遇到过这么合拍的人。  
“你可不能穿着这个回到大厅里。”Eduardo指了指他皱巴巴的衬衫和裤子，迎上他的吻，“嗯，跟我来。”他拉住Sean的手，笑容灿烂极了。  
他跟着Eduardo穿过花园，从另一个装饰着浮雕的铜门进入年代悠久的城堡。他们登上刚打过蜡的楼梯，经过陈列着瓷器的走廊，Eduardo推开一扇木门，“进来吧。”  
他迈进这个铺满了厚地毯，装饰精致的房间，开始四处打量，“我们是不是应该和主人打个招呼？”  
“不用，”Eduardo笑起来，嘴唇因为之前的亲吻红的过分，“这就是我家。”  
“你是这个，”Sean指了指楼下，“聚会的主人？”  
“是啊。”Eduardo朝他眨眨眼，“替我保密。”  
“你这是，盖茨比？”  
“你承认自己是黛西？”Eduardo打开衣柜，想了想，又关上了它，“Sean，我能不能知道你明天的安排？”  
“哦宝贝儿，”Sean眯起了眼睛，“明天可是周六，我能有什么事干？”  
“那就好。”Eduardo的舌尖在上唇划过，“好极了。”  
Sean直到周日傍晚才离开，他和Eduardo花了整整两天时间“参观”整座城堡。  
“Sean，给我你的号码。”  
“你会打给我？”  
“当然。”Eduardo的手臂环上他的脖子，“我可是认真的。”  
“拭目以待。”Sean吻上Eduardo并在这个吻升级之前后退一步，“给我只笔。”  
“或许你可以写在我身上？”  
“下次吧宝贝儿，明天迟到的话Mark肯定会杀了我。”  
“你也可以选择死在今天晚上，”Eduardo的手指开始不安分起来，“我知道你现在想要什么，”掌心的温度透过布料慢慢移动，Eduardo语气轻佻，“这就不行了？”  
“或许我可以晚点再走。”他将大笑着的Eduardo抱起，扔到了桌子上。

“今天是什么？”Dustin凑到他身边看了看，伸手拿走了一块蛋糕，“Sean，你答应体贴先生了吗？”  
“体贴先生？”  
“是啊，不过我觉得叫热情先生更合适。”Dustin舔了舔嘴角的奶油，“为什么就没有女孩子这么对我呢？”  
“Dustin……”  
“我错了，”Dustin飞快的道歉之后立刻逃跑，“明天记得给我留一份！”  
Sean无奈的叹了口气，拿起盒子里的蛋糕咬了一口，浓浓的奶香让他沉醉了好一阵儿。

“今天那个一头假发的暴发户对你说什么了？”Eduardo坐在壁炉边，在听到门打开之后询问道。  
“伯爵先生问我想不想做管家，毕竟贴身男仆的工钱太少了些。”Sean关上门，走过来坐到另一把椅子上，“你知道最近酒涨价了。”  
“你答应他了？”  
“我在考虑。”  
“Sean，”Eduardo转过头来对着自己的贴身男仆微笑，“介不介意和我分享一下你的思考过程？告诉我你是怎么想的。”  
“我的想法，”Sean故意的沉默了好一阵儿，再开口的时候已是满满的无赖习气，“我觉得工钱这个东西当然还是越多越好，谁会和工钱过不去？”  
“随便你。”Eduardo从椅子上起身，离开了这个屋子。  
当Sean走进卧室的时候，Eduardo已经睡下了。他轻手轻脚的换好睡衣，还没躺到床上就见Eduardo翻了个身，霸住了整张床。  
“Eddie，生气啦。”Sean坐到床上，伸手要去抚摸Eduardo的头发，可却被坐起来的Eduardo按住了手。  
“你真的要走？”Eduardo见他没有回答，低下了头，声音有些颤抖，“你什么时候离开？记得提前告诉我，我得去找个新男仆。”  
Sean的手抚上Eduardo的脸颊，指尖触碰到的温热水迹吓得他马上的抱住了Eduardo，“我刚才在逗你，我永远不会走的。”  
“骗我。”  
“Eddie我绝对不会走，不会离开你，我发誓，永远和你在一起。”  
“别骗我了，你早晚会离开我的。”Eduardo的语调冷冰冰的，这让Sean把他抱的更紧。  
“Eddie，我错了好不好？别这么，别吓我，Eddie，”Sean没想到这么一个玩笑会让Eduardo有这么大的反应，他觉得有些害怕，试图吻掉Eduardo的那些眼泪，可Eduardo却哭的越来越伤心，“Eddie，别哭了，我不会离开你的，我怎么舍得离开你呢？”  
“你怎么舍得离开我呢？”Eduardo抓着他的睡衣，手背的血管鼓起，但他好像还觉得抓的不够紧一样继续用着力，“你又骗我，每次你都骗我。”  
Sean对这句话有些不明所以，但一想自己对Eduardo的捉弄的确不少，看着怀里已经哭的咳嗽起来的爱人，他后悔极了，“Eddie，Eddie，呼吸，别哭了，我爱你，我不会离开你，绝对不会再骗你了，Eddie，呼吸，呼吸。”  
Eduardo过了好久才平静下来，他试着松开抓着Sean睡衣的那只手，可因过度用力导致的痉挛让他的手变得不听使唤，他一根根的用力掰着自己的手指，Sean阻止了他，轻轻的握住了他的手，慢慢的把那些布料扯出来，然后一点点按压他颤抖着的手掌，帮他放松下来。  
“我明天叫人去物色新的男仆，你不用担心我。”Eduardo抽抽鼻子，明明还带着哭腔，可说出口的话却让Sean的心再次揪了起来。  
“我哪里也不会去，”Sean深呼吸之后斩钉截铁的说道，“你别想赶我走，我可不允许你有新的贴身男仆。”  
“你没必要，”  
“Eddie，”他不知道怎么安慰自己已经听不进去其他话语的男主人，想了又想，他最后只能这么开口，“我现在还不想走，如果哪一天我想要走了，我会告诉你，在这之前你别担心我会离开你好不好？”  
他的爱人像平时一样温驯的点了头，可他一点也不高兴，一点也不。

“Eduardo，勇敢的战士，你想要什么样的赏赐？”立在他面前，询问他的心愿。  
“我们的胜利是因为战士们的英勇，我只不过尽到了我的责任而已。”  
“如果不是你，我们英勇的战士都会死于那伊特拉斯坎人卑鄙的诡计，说吧，你想要什么赏赐，这是你应得的。”  
Eduardo沉默了一会儿，恭敬的回答：“我的人生为维纳斯指引，这场胜利对我来说是女神的赐福，我恳求您允许我离开军队，去撒丁岛上，我要在那里用余生来感激维纳斯女神的垂怜。”  
“年轻人，你应该留下，以你的资质，早晚会成为真正的将军。”  
“多谢您的好意，但我已经在神明面前说出过我的选择，无法更改了。”  
“年轻人，你不想要些别的？”  
“除了这个，我一无所求。”  
“好吧，我答应你的请求。”  
Eduardo当天就收拾了行囊，去了撒丁岛。  
他买下丛林中人迹罕至的房屋，拨弄着里拉琴，开始了他的等待。  
游侠在六月的黄昏敲响了他的门，看见他之后愣了一会儿才开口，“尊贵的先生，请问我能不能讨口水喝？”  
“当然可以。”Eduardo盯着他那熟悉至极的面庞，表情似哭似笑，“外乡人，你这是要到哪里去？”  
“现在还不知道，但是我想，维纳斯会给我正确的方向。”  
“可是天已经要黑了。”Eduardo将水递过去，“你今天最好在这里过夜，林子中有野兽出没，其他可以住宿的地方又太远了。”  
游侠低下头，似乎有些局促，“我怎么能再麻烦您，”  
“请别放在心上，一直一个人住在这里也很无趣，我叫Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin。”  
“Sean Parker。”他灿烂的笑容让Eduardo有些恍惚，“如您所见，是个一无所有的流浪者。”  
“被长庚星祝福的您并不是一无所有。”Eduardo朝他伸出手，“来吧Sean，先吃些东西，我猜你一定饿坏了。”  
“谢谢。”Sean跟着他走向桌子，半途却摔了一跤。  
“Sean！”Eduardo赶忙将他扶到椅子上坐下，“摔到哪里了？”  
“我很好。”他试图掩饰过去，可很快就肿了起来的脚踝骗不过任何人。  
“我来看看。”Eduardo蹲下身子，将Sean的脚小心的抱到膝上查看，“扭到了，你未来几天不能再走路了。”  
“我没事。”  
“养好伤再说！”Eduardo担心的神情让Sean不由的点了头，“那未来几天要麻烦您了。”  
“别说这样的话。”不知怎么，Sean觉得Eduardo好像要哭了，他下意识的伸出手去抚摸Eduardo的头发，Eduardo的身体猛地一震，抬起头来却红着双眼对他露出一个笑容，“请等一会儿，我去找些东西帮你冷敷。”  
Sean看着Eduardo的背影，脑子里满是那双棕色的眼睛。

里拉琴的曲调里带着感伤，少年坐在水池边，对着他有些俏皮的笑，“Sean你这曲子是从哪里学来的？”  
“你喜欢么？”  
“喜欢。”Eduardo伸手拨弄了两下琴弦，“很好听。”  
“你要不要学？”  
“不要。”  
“为什么不学？”  
“要是我学会了，你就不会弹给我听了。”  
“Eddie，”Sean叹了口气，放下里拉琴，将少年抱进怀里，“就因为这个？”  
“就因为这个！”  
“我以后会一直弹给你听的。”  
Eduardo歪着头眨眨眼，“你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
“那，好吧，我学。”Eduardo坐到Sean两腿中间，将里拉琴拿起，“来吧。”  
“你得先把脑子里的鬼念头清干净。”Sean用手蒙住他的眼睛，“放松。”  
“Sean你别，好痒，”Eduardo躲开Sean放在他腰上的手，睫毛在Sean的手心轻轻扫过，“我们现在就学好不好。”  
“不好。”Sean的手臂在他的身前交叉，“你不专心，究竟在想什么呢？”  
“嗯，我在想，”Eduardo懒洋洋的向后靠，棕色的头发蹭过Sean的下巴，“阿佛洛狄忒神庙中的玫瑰花开了。”  
“学会了这首曲子我们再去。”  
“那我自己去。”  
“Eddie，”Sean拿自己年轻的爱人一点办法也没有，“你自己去阿弗洛蒂忒的神庙？”  
“怎么，不行么？”  
“我可不舍得，”Sean握住他的手，“你要知道，那可是阿弗洛蒂忒，万一她爱上你了怎么办？”  
“那我就和她相爱。”Eduardo摆弄着Sean的手指，“她可是掌管着爱和美，谁能拒绝她的求欢？”  
“我可真伤心。”  
“是吗？可是我上次那么求你，你都没带我参加战斗，你们在马拉松平原几乎都没有伤亡。”  
察觉到怀里小家伙的低落，Sean连忙开始哄他，“记不记得你当时才多大？十三岁。Eddie，你不能在十三岁就上战场。”  
“我不想在广场上像个傻子一样干等着，而且我现在已经十七岁了！”  
“十七岁，是啊，我的Eddie长大了呢。”Sean揉揉他的头发，“都十七岁啦！”  
“你又嘲笑我！”  
“我没有，我只是在感叹你可以成为一名士兵了。”  
“下次你会和我一起作战吗？”  
“我期待着。”

下班后Sean走出大楼，Eduardo一身西装靠在车旁，看着他笑起来，“Sean！”  
他走到车边，对Eduardo上下打量。  
“怎么了？”Eduardo有些不明所以，“Sean你在看什么？”  
“没什么，”Sean凑过去啄了一下Eduardo的脸颊，“我运气不错。”  
“是我想的那样？”Eduardo挑起眉毛。  
“没错宝贝儿，我就是这个意思。”Sean的手指攀上Eduardo的肩膀，然后慢慢的沿着袖子滑下，“我能不能询问一下晚上吃什么？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
Sean握住Eduardo的手捏了一下，“你。”  
Eduardo低下头，脸有些发红，“你知道这些人都认识你对吧？”  
“这又有什么关系？”Sean在他耳边提议，“我觉得那片树林就不错，这辆车也足够宽敞。”  
Eduardo吞咽了一下，“你最好别再说下去了。”  
“为什么不？你知道我今天吃你送来的巧克力时在想什么吗？”Sean舔了一下Eduardo红的要滴血的耳尖，“它不如你甜。”  
“Sean……”Eduardo拽了一下他，“上车。”  
“我的提议怎么样？”  
“我床头的抽屉里有一副手铐……”  
“求之不得。”Sean关上车门，转过头再次亲了一下他的侧脸，“Eddie，这可是太棒的提议。”  
“昨天你和热情先生在公司门口，”第二天上午，Dustin坐到他的办公桌上，端详了好久种类丰富的小点心，最终选定了一个，“全公司的人，不，整座楼的人都看见了。”  
“最好不过。”Sean在Dustin渴求的眼神中将一块洒满了花生碎的点心塞进了嘴里，“让大家都省省吧。”  
“所以，Sean Parker居然也会有独占欲？”  
Sean伸手就去抢Dustin手里的点心，“那你别吃了。”  
“那可不行！”Dustin赶紧咬了一大口手里的点心，不出所料的被噎到了，“你混蛋！”Dustin终于把食物咽了下去，擦了擦眼角，对他抱怨道，“Sean你真的够了，全楼的人都知道，偏偏还护得那么严，连个名字都不告诉我？”  
Sean想起那双永远笑着的眼睛，心里软绵绵的，“告诉你可以，但是别人，想都不要想。”  
“呃，”Dustin被他的表情恶心到了，“伙计，你这回可是彻底栽了。”  
“栽在Eduardo手里，我乐意。”  
“Eduardo，好吧，Sean快收收你的表情！现在可是在上班呢。”  
“我知道，”Sean再接再厉，“Eddie里拉琴弹得可好了，而且，昨天他给我画了幅画，画的是……”  
Dustin落荒而逃。

Eduardo给他涨了工钱，现在他比管家的工钱要多了。  
他的喉咙好像被什么噎住了，不舒服的紧。  
Sean坐在花园里抬头贪恋的看着坐在二楼窗边阅读的爱人，对失去的恐惧在心里堆积，他发现自己居然害怕眨眼睛。  
“Sean，”挤牛奶的女工拎着木桶经过，“你在干嘛？思考人生？”  
“你好啊Amy。”Sean并没有像平常一样随着她的话一起开玩笑，只是应了一句就起身走进了屋子里。  
“谁惹他生气了？”Amy嘟哝了一句，转身离开。  
Sean走进屋子的时候，看到细小的尘埃在他的爱人身边飘荡着，阳光的照射并没有让Eduardo的脸色红润起来，这让他更加害怕了，“Eddie。”他忍不住的呼唤道。  
他的爱人抬头看向他，眼睛里空荡荡的，没有丝毫曾经跳跃在那里的欢喜，“Sean。”  
他对自己发过誓要让Eddie快乐一辈子的。  
Sean跑到窗边，把Eduardo从窗台上抱起，“你昨天没睡，现在去补一觉？”  
“我不想睡。”Eduardo靠在他的怀里，伸出手抚摸他的脸，“Sean。”  
“我在呢亲爱的。”他低下头对着Eduardo温柔的笑，“那我们出去逛逛？花园里的玫瑰开了。”  
“算了。”Eduardo拍拍他的肩，“放我下来吧，我去睡一会儿。”  
“我抱你去。”  
“不用了。”Eduardo将手中的装订精美的书放到桌子上，手指摩挲在桌面上摩挲了一会儿，对他说道，“Sean，别责怪自己，这是我的问题。”  
Sean在Eduardo离开之后翻开了桌上的书，苏格拉底，他又翻了两页，发现羊皮纸的书页中夹着一张写满了零散词语的莎草纸，Sean认得这是Eduardo的笔迹。他看到了自己的名字，看到了“死亡”和“失去”，除此之外，只有一个符号“Δ”，Sean盯着这个三角良久，Eduardo曾经和他说过这个，这是希腊数字的“十”。

Sean年少离家，四处流浪，他习惯于酒馆的喧闹，钟爱着姑娘的娇嗔，一个人走过城市和乡村，和许多人相遇，却从未停下过脚步，享受着自由和孤独。  
现在他已经养好了脚伤，，本该重新上路，可他却一点也不想离开这间树林中的小屋。  
里拉琴，小心翼翼的看护，微笑的Eduardo，这段养伤的日子让Sean觉得曾经惊险刺激的流浪生活已变得索然无趣。  
他在一个清晨向Eduardo吐露自己的爱意，他的心上人扔下手中的里拉琴扑进了他的怀里。  
长庚星给了他正确的方向。  
他的爱人全身都在颤抖着，好像在努力压抑着什么，Sean轻声询问，可Eduardo只是摇头，对着他开心又悲伤的笑，“我只是高兴，”他的爱人凝视着他的脸，温柔且感伤，“我找到了你，我等到了你。”  
“你的确应该为此高兴。”Sean有些自得，“你等到的可是最棒的游侠Sean Parker。”  
“是啊，Sean Parker，只有你。”Eduardo的手指穿过他的卷发，“我只拥有你，只有我拥有你。”  
Sean收起了长剑，换下了行装，跟在Eduardo身后学习如何种植谷物，采集蜂蜜。  
Eduardo第一次拽着他去村子里的集市时，Sean惊叹的看他熟练的用希腊语和水手讨价还价之后转身就被一个罗马口音的商人拥抱住。  
“Eduardo，我的老朋友，你居然还在这里！”  
“我说过我要来这里，那么我当然会在这里。”Eduardo没有为Sean介绍这个人，反而将钱付给了那个水手之后就和那个商人道了别。  
“你的朋友？”  
“我可不敢有他那样的朋友。”Eduardo从街边的小店买了酒，将刚刚做好的香肠递到Sean嘴边，“他原本是迦太基人，在和希腊作战时逃跑，为了逃避惩罚直接跑到了罗马，听听他的罗马口音，那可是费了他好大的功夫才学的这么纯正。”  
Eduardo少见的刻薄逗乐了Sean，“你讨厌阵前逃跑的懦夫。”  
“而且他是迦太基人。”Eduardo强调道，“一个逃跑的迦太基人。”  
“罗马和迦太基并没有太多过节。”  
“我不是因为罗马讨厌迦太基，”Eduardo摇头，“不是因为罗马。”  
Sean点点头，“我真庆幸我不是迦太基人。”  
“你不会是迦太基人，永远不会是。”Eduardo握住Sean的手，“我有点冷，Sean，我们回家吧。”  
那天晚上，Eduardo数着Sean身上的一道道疤痕，逐个询问来历并落下轻吻，Sean将他抱到怀里安慰，“都不是什么大伤，我很健壮。”  
“可是你会疼，”Eduardo指尖拂过Sean肩上的伤疤，轻声重复，“你会疼。”  
Sean的心好像被捏了一下，他紧紧抱住了怀里的爱人，亲吻那棕色的头发。

Eduardo没有和Sean一起出征。  
神谕说这次和迦太基作战的士兵必须大于二十岁，Eduardo因此无缘。  
“别沮丧，”Sean准备着自己的盾牌和盔甲，“你现在还不算是雅典公民呢小家伙。”  
“可是，家里只剩下我一个，”Eduardo显然不喜欢这个，他一点也不想和Sean分开，哪怕只有一天也不行，“你回家的时候就是冬天了。”  
“那样我们就不会浪费一整个春天了不是么？”Sean将要用到的东西装好，转过身来朝他伸出双手，“来吧，让我抱抱。”  
“我等着你，照顾好自己。”  
“知道啦Eddie，你照顾好你自己。”  
军队举着雅典娜的神像走出雅典城，Eduardo向神祈祷希腊的胜利，祈祷Sean的平安。  
宙斯的祭典上，传令兵带回了战胜的消息和Sean的死讯。  
Eduardo以为自己听错了，可邻居们担忧的眼神让他不得不接受这个。  
Sean的遗体被运送了回来，巨大的伤口让Eduardo膝盖一软，跌坐在地上。  
Sean下葬之后，他在屋子的角落里坐了整整一夜，当地平线开始泛白，整个天空只剩下一颗长庚星依旧闪烁的时候，他站起了身，出了家门，进入阿弗洛蒂忒的神庙。  
他走过枯萎的玫瑰丛，踏上巨大的石阶，跪倒在神像前哭泣，恳求女神的回应。  
带着海水和秋牡丹气味的风拂过他的脸颊，一只鸽子落在Eduardo面前开口说话：“你爱他？”  
“我爱他。”  
“去塞浦路斯吧，一步步的走到海里去，向她证明你究竟有多爱他。”  
Eduardo在那只鸽子飞走之后飞奔回家，他收拾好简单的行囊，拿起里拉琴，头也不回的离开了雅典。  
海风像刀子一样刮在他脸上，Eduardo从怀里掏出里拉琴，想了又想，最终从行李里拿出了绳子，将里拉琴和剩下的东西一起放在了离海岸最远的一块礁石上。  
他走到海边蹲下身子，将手伸进海水中，刺骨的冰冷让他下意识缩回了手。在海岸边望了灰色的海水和天空一会儿，他找了两块石头，脱掉身上的衣服，用绳子将石头绑在脚上，迈步走进了冰冷的海水中。  
一步，两步，三步……脚上的重量提醒着他克制着自己游泳的本能，当海水没到下巴，他深吸了一口气，继续向前，放任自己被海水吞没。  
寒冷和缺氧让他本能的向上挣扎，可石头带来的阻力再次提醒了他，Eduardo垂下了手臂，再次抬起腿。  
向前走。  
这是他最后的念头。

“你要向他求婚？！”Dustin被这个消息震惊了，“你还记得你说过什么吗？我没有听错吧，绝不结婚的Sean Parker现在要把自己关进婚姻的笼子里。”  
“当然要赶快求婚，你知不知道昨天我看见Christy在楼下向他搭讪！而且他居然对着Christy笑了！”Sean少见的焦躁让Dustin吃了一惊，“伙计，这可一点也不像你。你之前的那些男女朋友们，”  
“那可是Eduardo！”Sean自顾自的强调道，“我的男朋友Eduardo！”  
“好吧好吧，”Dustin无奈的抚额，“你准备用什么样的戒指求婚？”  
“我不知道。”Sean将电脑屏幕转向Dustin，“看吧，这些是我初步挑选出来的样式。”  
Dustin看着文件夹里的几百张图片撇撇嘴，“和我说实话，你是不是从见他第一面就开始挑戒指了？”  
“是从他的住处回来开始。”Sean纠正道，“这中间差了整整两天呢。”  
“我一点也不想知道这个！”Dustin朝他低吼，“求你了Sean，你每天下班和他在楼下腻歪还不够吗？何况现在可还没到下班的时候呢！”  
“求婚当然要秘密筹划，”Sean驳回了Dustin的抗议，“现在是休息时间，又不是在上班。”  
Dustin想揍他，如果不是看在那些点心的份上，Dustin发誓一定会揍他的，“他有什么喜欢的东西吗？”  
Sean想了想，“他痴迷于海豚和古希腊。”  
“这是，”Sean看着满屋子带着历史气息的藏品，“你从哪里搜集到的？”  
“时间久了自然就会足够多。”Eduardo递给Sean一个盒子，“这是中世纪刚开始的时候某位贴身男仆一辈子的工钱。”  
“那时候钱币的购买力这么高？”  
“他一辈子就领了这三年的工钱，别那个表情，他和他的男主人搞在一起的第三年就开始拒领工钱而且还把这些退了回来，”Eduardo从另一个盒子里翻出一枚戒指，“这个居然还在？”  
“这是什么时候的？”Sean看着那枚镶嵌着海蓝宝石的戒指，“看起来像是文艺复兴的风格。”  
“没错，威尼斯最好的工匠打磨的海蓝宝石，那时出海都会带一块。”  
“这个上面刻的东西是什么意思？”Sean指着远处的一个盾牌发问。  
“Saverin。”Eduardo瞥了一眼，“那个是罗马士兵的装备。”  
“看起来我刚刚向一个家族历史久远的隐形富豪成功的求了婚？”  
“也没那么夸张。”Eduardo拍拍Sean，“只不过记性好点罢了。”  
“我觉得我求婚用的戒指一点也不上台面。”  
Eduardo看着自己手指上简洁的戒指微笑，“好不好看可是我说了算。”  
“你不会允许我换一枚对吧？”  
“当然不会。”Eduardo笑了笑，“这可是我第一次要和某人去登记结婚。”  
“我想要吻你。”Sean凑过去抱住Eduardo，“你的语调太犯规了。”  
“就只是吻我？”Eduardo咬了咬Sean的下巴，“我困了。”  
“坏孩子。”Sean将Eduardo抱起，“你自找的。”

Eduardo回了卧室，点燃壁炉，将自己埋进被子里。  
他闭上眼睛，Sean一次又一次的死亡再次出现在了他的梦里，无情的提醒着他其实一直在失去。  
Sean合上那本苏格拉底，走进卧室里。  
Eduardo皱着眉，睡的并不安稳，整个人蜷成一团，像平时一样用被子把自己裹得严严实实，不留一点缝隙。  
Sean向壁炉里投了些木柴，好让它烧的更旺一些。他坐到床边，意外的听见了Eduardo的梦呓，“别走，”他的爱人在梦里哀求着他，“别留下我Sean。”  
Eduardo的梦呓击碎了他所有的自信，他跑回那个名义上属于自己的房间里，翻出了一个盒子，跌跌撞撞的回到他和Eduardo的卧室，将那个盒子放在床头。  
Sean脱掉外套，换好睡衣，躺到床上将Eduardo抱进怀里。看着Eduardo逐渐舒展的眉头，他开始怀疑Eduardo的怕冷本质上是不是一直在害怕他的离去，因为他现在觉得自己就像是掉进了冰窟里。  
Eduardo醒来的时候感受到了温暖，他放任自己享受了一会儿Sean的怀抱，收敛了那些沸腾的情绪才睁开眼，“Sean。”  
Eduardo平静的语气再一次的刺痛了他，他转身将Eduardo压在了身下。  
我再也不想听见他这种语气。他忽视了Eduardo的惊叫，扯开两人的睡衣。  
“这个给你。”Sean从床头把盒子拿起，放到Eduardo怀里。  
Eduardo打开盒子，对着一盒子的钱币眨了眨眼，“Sean，这是什么？”  
“我的工钱。”  
“你给我干什么？”Eduardo将盒子递还给Sean，“这本来就是你的。”  
“可是钱对我来说没有什么用处。”Sean从身后环住他的男主人，“我希望能换种报酬。”  
Eduardo将盒子放在床上，有些忐忑的发问，“你想要什么？”  
“你。”  
Eduardo猛地回头，Sean微笑着对Eduardo继续提议，“或许你可以把我锁在卧室里。”  
“我不会锁住你。”  
“我觉得Eddie你应该认真考虑，这样我就不可能再离开你。”  
“Sean，”Eduardo的声音中带着些感慨，“我永远不会锁住这个独一无二的你，你是自由的，可以到任何地方去。”  
“我的男主人在这里。”Sean握住他的手，“我哪里也不想去。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”  
“我保证我只和你调过情。”Eduardo的笑终于让Sean放松下来，“Eddie，饿了么？”  
“我想吃烤鹌鹑。”  
“好的。”Sean亲吻他的嘴角，起身去准备晚饭。  
Eduardo在Sean走后再次打开那个盒子，对着那些钱币笑了笑，将盒子放回床头，他躺回床上，端详了一会儿天花板上的图案，闭上了眼睛。

“你当初为什么会来撒丁岛？”Sean问他，这已经是他今天第六遍提出这个问题。  
“因为这里远离罗马和希腊，也不属于迦太基。”  
“如果他们占领了这里呢？”  
“我认为他们谁也不能长期占领这里，而且我们住在森林中，”Eduardo握住Sean满是皱纹的手，“记得吗？我们得走好久才能到Erica他们的村子里。”  
“哦，我明白了。”Sean点点头，指着Eduardo手里的里拉琴发问，“这个是哪里来的？”  
“这是我雅典得到的礼物，”Eduardo拍拍Sean，“睡吧，明天Erica会来给我们送东西。”  
Sean听话的躺到床上，拽住他的手，凑过去亲了亲他花白的头发，“晚安Eddie，我爱你。”  
“晚安Sean，”Eduardo靠到Sean怀里，“我也爱你。”  
Eduardo是被林中的鸟叫吵醒的，这让耳背了多年的他吃惊的坐起，然后他意识到了自己的身体太过灵敏。他低头看了看自己的双手，柔软修长，带着年轻和活力。  
Sean死了，再次抛下他一个人而去。Eduardo早就知道这个事实，可这一天真的来临，却依旧无法接受。他甚至不敢回过头去看一眼Sean，上一世那些狰狞的伤口再次填满了他的回忆，Eduardo小心翼翼的向后伸出手，握住Sean冰冷的手之后慢慢的靠在床头，“我下次该去哪里等你？”  
他最终逼迫自己看向Sean的遗体，视线中的皱纹和白发安慰了因为回忆而近乎崩溃的他，Eduardo唱起哀歌，为Sean清洁身体，涂抹香料，换上白色的衣服，当做完这些，他走出门去采集花朵和青枝编成花冠带在Sean头上，取出一枚金币放进Sean的嘴里。  
第二天日出之前，他点起火焰，收集了Sean的骨灰，将他的爱人埋葬在森林的最深处。  
Eduardo靠在石碑上编着花环，血红的花瓣让他有些恍惚，Sean的样子在他眼前浮现，白发苍苍却满身伤口。  
我得离开这里。  
他佩上长剑，收拾了简单的行李，摸了摸怀里的里拉琴，走出森林。  
他在经过Erica的家门口时停下了脚步，“这里面有人居住吗？”Eduardo指向那片森林。  
“一看你就是外乡人，”女孩笑起来，“一直都没有人居住在那里过！”  
Eduardo点了点头，向Erica道了谢，离开的念头变得更加坚定。  
他并没有意识到这其实是一次逃离。

Eduardo趴在海豚的背上吐出嘴里咸涩的海水，大口喘气，凛冽的海风割过，带走了水分和体温，只在他的皮肤上留下细小的盐粒。  
“Eduardo Saverrin，你想向我请求什么？”  
有人带着笑意向他发问，抬起头，他见到了立在巨大贝壳上的维纳斯女神。  
无与伦比的美丽。  
Eduardo在惊叹之后挣扎着想要坐起，可几乎被冻僵了的他根本没了支撑自己的力气，在平顺了呼吸之后Eduardo试着开口，声带震动了几下却只能发出破碎的音节。  
“和我的阿多尼斯可真像，”女神端详着他，语气变得柔和，“你可以一会儿再开口。”  
听到这句，Eduardo卸掉了所有的焦急，他试着发了几个音，在确认自己已经可以完整的表达之后才开口，“我请求您允许我和我的爱人重逢，让我们在对方的陪伴下平安的老去。”  
“有趣的要求。”维纳斯似乎来了兴趣，她挥了挥手，Eduardo瞬间就温暖了起来，“雅典人，你可知道死去的人不归我的管辖？”  
“美丽的女神，我恳求您。”  
“如果你愿意付出代价……”  
“请您告诉我我要付出什么，”Eduardo没有丝毫的犹豫，“您想要什么，请告诉我。”  
“要是他不再爱你呢？”  
“那么他就不能被称为我的爱人了。”  
Eduardo的回答让维纳斯笑了起来，“你很聪明，愿不愿意随我而去？”  
“您的邀请使我受宠若惊，可是我已经向您提出了请求，不能更加贪心。”  
“如果你要一次次的看着你的爱人在你面前死去呢？”  
Eduardo的嘴唇颤抖着，“一次次死去？”  
“是的。”维纳斯的笑里带着残忍的好奇，“我会赐你永生，保证你们两个相爱并且甜蜜，但是在他死后，其他人和你们有关的记忆都会被我抹去。你变回现在的样子，直到再一次遇见他，和他一起变老，看着他八十岁时在你面前死去。”  
Eduardo点头，毫不犹豫。  
“你想好了？”  
“想好了。”Eduardo摸向自己的脚踝，将那里的绳子扯掉，丝毫没有在乎腿上被划出的血迹，“请您让我和他重逢。”  
海豚将他送到了岸边，他穿好衣服，找到礁石上的里拉琴和行李，回头看了眼大海，满心欢喜的离去。  
Fin

“你这次选择了Eduardo Saverin？”维纳斯看着那个少年脱去了衣衫，“我以为你会留下Sean Parker。”

“在每个世界都留下相同的人，你不腻么？”雅典娜笑了笑，“偶尔换换才有意思。到你出场的时候了。”


End file.
